Marriage Issues
by Sparkshine
Summary: Post DH. Everything was so wonderful...two kids, a perfect marriage. Everything was just so right...until something unthinkable happens and Hermione is trapped in the middle of a dangerous game. Please R&R!
1. Jittery Morning

Marriage Issues

A Ronmione fanfic

**DISCLAIMER**Ok guys, I just looked in the mirror. I'm not J.K. Rowling. Trust me, I wish I was. But I'm not. THAT MEANS I own NONE of the characters mentioned in any of J.K's works. I only own the characters I made up. Got that?

Chapter 1: Jittery morning

Hermione threw the throw pillow on the couch, grabbing her very bushy just-woke-up hair in her hands and making a 'grrr!' sound in the back of her throat. Ron wasn't home from work yet. He'd left exactly twenty-four hours ago, at 6:30 in the morning YESTERDAY. He'd been gone for a while. It'd never taken him this long to get home!

The kids were still asleep. But just to check they hadn't been woken up by her stomping around the house she peeked into their bedrooms.

Rose's room was functional-looking. A lot like Hermione's had been when she was 12 years old. It was painted a light green. She had an ivory-colored bedspread over a simple wooden bedframe, the carpet was white, the dressers were mahogany. A few pictures of her and her friends from school, Alyssa and Audrey, papered the walls. Rose was still asleep, her medium-brown hair, not quite as bushy as Hermione's but more silky like Ron's, fanned out over the cotton pillow. Hermione smiled at her sleeping, beautiful girl and then tiptoed to Hugo's room.

Hugo had inherited his love of the Chudley Cannons from Ron, as well as red hair and freckles. Hugo was 10. His room was covered with Wizarding posters of robed men on broomsticks. Hugo was curled up on the sheets, also fast asleep. Phew. Hermione was too tired and worried to make the elaborate breakfasts that Hugo sometimes wanted.

Hermione thought about when she was 10. She remembered telephones. She snarled to herself again. Why didn't wizards and witches have that kind of thing? A device in which to contact someone at a moment's notice?

She was too jittery to sit still on the couch for more than a few minutes. Noticing a few of the flowers in the vases were drooping, she set about conjuring some more, and while she was at it she noticed a whole bunch of other imperfect things around the house, like the left pillow was looking flat, the clock was a few minutes slow, and the bathroom sink had a speck of toothpaste on it. Hermione just couldn't help it. She was a perfectionist; she didn't like things out of place. Speaking of things out of place…

Ron was still not home. Hermione, now with nothing to do and too nervous to go back to sleep, paced up and down the sunny living room.

Ron was now working at the Ministry of Magic. Then again; so was Hermione, perhaps more diligently than her husband, but today was one of her few days off for the year. She thought she was going to have spent it with Ron. But besides that, both of them were making lots of gold a year, more gold than Ron certainly had had growing up in Ottery St. Catchpole, and the two of them were living in a very nice house in London.

The house was fairly large. It was three floors, with 12 rooms. There were a bedroom for each of the kids, Ron and Hermione's bedrooms, several guest bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, the den, the living room, and Ron and Hermione's separate home offices. Hermione knew she was lucky, they were certainly well off. And she was the happiest she'd ever been in her life. Well, she was a few days ago at least, when Ron was home.

A few hours later, the kids were done with breakfast and doing their separate things. Rose was reading a book called "Witch's Dilemma" about the medieval witch burnings. Hugo surprisingly was also reading a book, though his was much less educational: Sports Teams of Britain and Ireland. Hermione was working on a Runes translation from Ancient Egypt. She had just decoded a rune into the word "tomb" when the door opened.


	2. Ginny's Story

**DISCLAIMER****I own none of the characters mentioned in this chapter

Chapter 2: Ginny's Story

Hermione looked up at the sound of the knock. Her brown eyes narrowed. If it was Ron, he would most definitely be reminded of the day when his mother had sent him a howler when they were 12 years old.

She walked toward the door deliberately. Her bushy hair seemed to crackle with electricity. She opened the door.

The first thing she saw was a shock of sopping, red hair. Her heart leapt; even though she would have yelled at Ron, she would have been infinitely happy to see him home again. But it wasn't Ron. It was one of her best friends and Ron's little sister, Ginny. Ginny was married to Harry Potter. They also lived in London, a few blocks away. Their house was larger than Ron and Hermione's; then again, they had three kids, plus Harry's godson Teddy Lupin often visited and stayed overnight. It just so happened that Teddy was romantically involved with Hermione's niece, Victoire, the daughter of Ron's brother Bill.

Hermione was surprised to see Ginny there. She had thought Harry and Ginny were away for the weekend in Southern France while their kids stayed with Arthur and Molly. Her heart started pounding. Why would Ginny be here? And where was Ron???

Ginny looked up. The thunderstorm booming and pouring outside had obviously taken a toll on her hair, it was drenched, as were her clothes. Her usually orange hair now looked a dark red. Her eyes were red and puffy. Hermione's heart lurched.

Ginny was panting. "H-Hermione. I r-ran all the way here. Is Ron home?" she asked, her voice breaking.

Hermione looked at her friend and silently shook her head, then ushered her sister-in-law into the dry house.

After she had dried Ginny and her clothes with a simple flick of her wand, she sat her down on a chintz sofa and placed her hands over Ginny's. "What's wrong?" she asked softly. "What's happened?"

Ginny sighed, and then began. "Harry and I were supposed to be vacationing now. But yesterday morning as I was finishing packing he got an urgent call from one of his staff. He had to be at the office immediately, and bring Ron. It was unavoidable and totally secret. Harry wasn't even supposed to tell me. And he didn't. You know how he gets with his work.

Hermione nodded. "Ron left for work yesterday morning, but he just left as usual, not on an urgent call. Harry probably told him in secret."

Ginny nodded as well. "That's probably right. Anyways, Harry's not home yet. And Ron isn't either. I just came from the Ministry. And—" At this point she let out a loud sob and buried her face in her hands, muffling the next part of the sentence, "They're not there either!"

Hermione's eyes darkened. She could probably guess what this meant. Harry and Ron weren't home. Their department had sent them on a secret urgent mission—and they weren't at the office. As Ginny leaned over and hugged Hermione, Hermione closed her arms around her friends back and held her as they both cried quietly.

After about five minutes, they started to think about where they could be. However, it seemed, they were as clueless to where they could be as when Harry Ron and Hermione were searching for Horcruxes back when they were 17.

Just then Rose appeared in the doorway. "Mom? Aunt Ginny? I…I think I know where they are."

PLEASE, OH PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. News

Chapter 3: News

As Rose opened her mouth, they heard whoosh in the fireplace. As they stared in disbelief, Harry stumbled out, covered in ash. He'd never really gotten the full hang of Floo Powder transportation.

Ginny was on her feet in a split second. Hermione watched in complete awe as Ginny yelled her heart out at him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU SNAKE?! YOU LEAVE, BREAK OFF OUR TIME TOGETHER, DON'T TELL ME WHERE YOU'RE GOING, TAKE MY BEST FRIEND'S HUSBAND AND YOUR BEST MATE WITH YOU, AND DISAPPEAR FOR A WHOLE DAY?!! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE'VE BEEN? DID YOU EVEN THINK?????!!!!"

Harry looked so apologetic that Hermione felt a rush of sympathy toward him. Then she looked around. Ron wasn't with him. Well, she could assume that Harry had been to his own house, seen that his wife was missing, and immediately came here. Then why hadn't Ron come earlier?

Ginny was still ranting, basically repeating her previous words, though her face was growing redder by the second. "YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE HOW WORRIED SICK WE WERE! YOU HONESTLY DIDN'T EVEN GIVE A THOUGHT TO US, DID YOU? DID YOU?! HOW DARE YOU JUST DISAPPEAR AND NOT TELL ME? ME?? YOUR WIFE! I THOUGHT YOU SWORE TO ALWAYS TELL ME THE TRUTH! SCREW YOUR MINISTRY ASSIGNMENT WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Harry walked toward her. Ginny was obviously torn between throwing herself at him and hugging him, or continuing to yell and back away. She compromised with stepping closer, continuing to yell but lowering her pitch just slightly.

Harry didn't even seem fazed. He placed his hands on Ginny's shoulders, steered her toward the coach, made sure she sat, and then turned to Hermione. His green eyes met Hermione's brown.

"Hermione, Ron's not coming back today."

Hermione felt a plunge in her heart. "W-W-What do you mean?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"He was caught. I couldn't get him. I don't know where he is now, or if he's alive. I-I'm sorry." Hermione knew he was trying to hide it, but she detected a tear in the corner of his eye.

Hermione felt her world collapse. Ron gone. Only possibly still alive. She didn't know what was happening to her. She felt as if her heart was literally being crushed into fine, sand-like grains. Without a word, she collapsed into Harry's arms.

Sorry for the short chapter!!! Expect PLENTY more action next chapter, don't worry! BUTTT if you don't review, there might not be more thank you to the people who have put this on alert, but I'd appreciate it more if I got reviews! Thank you!


	4. The Decipher

*****DISCLAIMER*** Yup. I'm still not J.K. I own no recognizable characters

Chapter 2: The Decipher

Hermione collapsed into Harry's arms. Her life was gone. In a hazy way, she saw Rose looking at her mother, terrified. She saw her run out, probably to find her brother. What was his name again…? Something with an H? She couldn't seem to remember anything.

Harry lowered her onto the couch. Both he and Ginny looked extremely worried. She lay there on the couch, still dazed, none of her thoughts seeming to connect to what Harry had said, "_We don't know where he is. Or even if he is still alive."_

She heard Harry and Ginny speaking in lowered tones. Ginny was crying. Ron was her brother, after all.

"Harry, you're s-sure you don't know?"

"No, honey, I don't. I'm sorry."

"Where were you, then? What are your theories to where he could be?"

"I—I can't tell you, Gin."

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Ron is my _brother!"_

"And I'm not allowed to tell you!"

"I. Am. Your. Wife!"

"And my job requires that the mission that Ron and I were on remains secret! How do you think I'd feel if some psycho Dark Wizard used you for information about me?"

"That's what you told me when we were 16! Come on, Harry, I can protect myself!"

"Ginny?" Hermione suddenly spoke. It didn't feel like herself though. It felt as though her mind and her mouth were no longer connected.

Both Ginny and Harry looked around. Ginny looked immensely relieved that Hermione seemed to be coming together a bit again.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Help me get up."

Ginny willingly pulled her friend to her feet. Hermione swayed a little, but stayed upright.

Harry's eyes were guarded. "What are you doing Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes glinted. "I'm looking for Ron." And with a loud _CRACK_, she disapparated

*************************SCENE BREAK***************************************

RON POV

Ron banged on the metal door. "LET ME OUT, YOU PSYCHOS! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Nothing stirred in the long dark hallway. Ron was starting to get desperate. He had to get back to Hermione. He felt almost hysterical. He remembered when he and Harry had been locked in Malfoy Manor, and he had been screaming for Hermione.

_Well, _he thought ironically, _Now I'm still locked up, but Hermione isn't upstairs. She's at home. She's safe, at least, but knowing her she's frantic. Oh Merlin, I've GOT to get back home!"_

An idea suddenly occurred to Ron. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before! Even though they had him locked up here, they had forgotten to take his wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he bellowed. But before the words were even out of his mouth, he knew it was useless. There were dementors right outside the door. No happy thoughts could occur to him. He tried everything. He thought of when Hermione first kissed him. He thought of when Harry defeated Voldemort. He thought of when Hermione agreed to marry him, and when both Rose and Hugo were born. Nothing worked.

He stamped his foot. He'd always been useless at magic.

He sat down on the stone floor and buried his face in his large hands.

_I need Hermione._

***************************SCENE BREAK*************************************

HERMIONE POV

She felt only determination as she was experiencing the squeezing sensation of apparition. It felt so different to her desperation she had been feeling just minutes ago. There was only one thought running through her mind. It wasn't _"oh, Harry and Ginny will be worried!" _or "_Where am I going?"_ but "_I need Ron."_

With a gasp, she exited the tube and found herself blinking. She was outside the Ministry of Magic. Oh. Well, that did seem like a good place to start. And even if Ginny had tried already, that didn't mean she would just give up. So what if Ginny was known for being fiercer? Ginny wasn't missing the man she had loved for over 20 years.

"Hello, visitor to the Ministry. Please state your name and purpose." The soothing female voice oozed out of the monitor.

"Hermione Weasley. Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

A blue badge fell out of the chute. She pinned it on as the lift started moving.

"Level 1. Auror Headquarters."

Hermione stomped out of the lift. She forced a professional yet fierce look on her face. It wouldn't help a bit if she turned up sobbing. For one, she knew some of Harry and Ron's associates. They wouldn't care. And two, she DID have a reputation to uphold.

But that didn't stop her from banging open the door to the Auror headquarters.

A few people looked up. There was Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, there. Also present were a balding blond man. She knew from Ron's scathing descriptions that this was Lewis Moore, the lazy wizard who sat around and complained all day. There was also Grace Clarke. Hermione knew she would feel a bit bad about yelling at her. Grace and her husband, Harvey, were often over for dinner and she and Hermione often did their shopping and errands together when Grace wasn't in headquarters.

There were two other wizards working at their desks in the corner, though Hermione could recognize only one. Mason Hughes. She didn't know much about them though.

She surveyed her targets. She eliminated Grace and Mason as those to yell at. With both a rush in her blood and a stutter in her heartbeat, she knew she would have to target the Minister.

"Mr. Shacklebolt!"

Kingsley looked up. They were friends, though Kingsley was years older than her, from the Order years ago. But this wasn't the time for friendly chatter.

Kingsley's mouth twisted into a welcoming smile. Hermione could see right through him though. She knew he was going to pretend like nothing was wrong, but Hermione could detect the worry and sympathy in his eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley, how good to see you!" he said. Hermione still felt a bit strange when she was referred to as Mrs. Weasley. The name always put the image of Ron's mother in her head.

Hermione didn't smile back. She tuned out all the others in the room. She got right to the point.

"Where's Ron?"

"Ah," said Kingsley. He seemed to have known she would turn up. It looked as though he were about to rumble off his prepared speech.

Hermione cut him off after one syllable. "You know where he is. Don't give me the load of dragon dung that Harry gave me. Tell me where my husband his." She fought to keep a high note of hysteria out of her voice. She had to come off as worried, yet professional.

Kingsley was a good Minister. He understood that Hermione wanted, and more than that _needed _the truth.

Kingsley beckoned to Hermione. She followed him down the hall and into his office, seating herself on one of the comfortable chairs in front of his large desk.

"Hermione, this will be hard for you to hear. But I'm sure you already know that."

Hermione nodded silently.

"This is top secret Auror information. No one is supposed to know of the nature of this mission. However, as one of our best Aurors has vanished, and you are his wife, I believe you have the right to know."

Hermione nodded silently again. Finally, someone understood!

"Harry and Ron were tracking the son of Antonin Dolohov, one of Voldemort's old supporters from years ago. Liam Dolohov has established some very dangerous connections in the Dark Wizard's circle of sorts. Harry and Ron were sent out to capture him and bring him in for questioning in court. Harry was nearly successful in the mission, injuring Liam. He's in St. Mungo's now, and when he's in better shape he will be brought into court. Ron and Harry together got him to the gorge in Surrey where Harry injured him, but it seems as though Dolohov had helpers. They took Ron—and we don't know where. When Harry comes in again, rest assured we will get that information. That's all the information I can give."

Hermione sat, stunned. Granted, it was more information that she had gotten so far, but it didn't answer her question the way she wanted it. Ron was missing. Unknown location.

She nodded. "Thank you Kingsley. I must go now."

She half ran out of the Ministry and into the bright August sunlight. Blinking, she knew where she had to go.


	5. Known

Chapter 5: Known

The bright sun was blinding. Nearly all the Muggles on the street were wearing sunglasses to protect their eyes. Hermione, not owning a pair, quickly ducked into a dimly lit bar. The scene was classic. Hermione rolled her eyes. She had no interest in the music and even less in the people. But she needed a loud place in which everyone was distracted, so she could disapparate without being noticed.

She followed the sound of the music until she was standing right next to a loudspeaker. Hermione felt as if her eardrums might burst. Sidestepping a perverted guy with a Mohawk, she ducked under a bar and twisted rapidly, vanishing out of sight. No one even saw.

When Hermione landed in her own front yard, she took a deep breath. Did she really need to do this? What if this put everyone in danger? What if this…Liam…Dolohov's henchmen were following her, knowing she'd look for Ron? What if they found Rose or Hugo? You never knew.

But today, good sense was eluding Hermione. She opened the door to the house. Ginny was there, teaching Hugo some Quidditch maneuvers she had used during her golden years on the Holyhead Harpies. Rose was writing a letter to her friend Audrey.

"Hey." Hermione said.

Both kids looked up. Ginny looked so relieved to see her home that she slapped her hands over her mouth.

Hugo and Rose ran to hug their mother. Ginny joined in the group hug. After the kids went back to what they were doing, looking more happy and relaxed now, Ginny pulled Hermione aside and whispered, "Well? Ron?"

Hermione could see tears swimming in Ginny's brown eyes. Ron was Ginny's brother, after all. She was just as worried as she was.

Hermione sighed. "He's gone. They don't know where he is."

Ginny placed her hand over Hermione's. "But you know what you need to do."

Hermione nodded. "I do."

*****************************SCENE BREAK***********************************

Ron sat with his wand. He had made his cell slightly nicer. He had conjured up a wooden chair and a sleeping bag. He had just lain down when he felt something poking in his pocket.

He reached inside and drew out a picture of Hermione. He had forgotten he had it there. He smiled. In it, she was laughing. He liked it when she laughed. It automatically made him feel happier. He placed it on his chest over his heart, closed his eyes, fell asleep, and dreamt of Hermione.

*********************************SCENE BREAK*******************************

Hermione, after two hours of thinking, knew what she had to do. It wouldn't be fun. Actually, she would hate it more than she had ever hated anything in her life. But it was necessary. She needed Ron.

_A/N: Sparkshine is infinitely sorry for the crappy mini-chapter. It's just that she is posting this at 1 AM and isn't thinking clearly, yet she still wants to publish this. She promises to have plenty more action (and romance) in the next chapter if she can get three more reviews. _


	6. Big Deal

Chapter 6: Big Deal

***DISCLAIMER***All recognized names, I DO NOT OWN. K? K. Enjoy

Hermione left the house, confident and terrified at the same time. She didn't know if she'd ever see her children again, but she know she couldn't live without Ron.

As she walked down the pathway of the house, she suddenly dropped to her knees. In a wave of nausea, she puked all over the grass.

Ginny had just torn her eyes away from the window where she was watching Hermione, a feeling of despair and sadness in her chest, when the door burst open. Her eyes darted upward, widening in terror. But it was only Hermione again. Ginny's yelp of surprise was cut off by Hermione dashing straight to the bathroom. Ginny muttered "Don't get into any trouble," then hastened to follow her.

She found Hermione hunched over the toilet, puking her guts out. She quickly lifted her hair out of her face so it wouldn't get in the way. She gently rubbed her friend's back.

"Hermione…what happened? One minute you're on your way out and the next second you're in here puking. What's wrong?"

Hermione silently shook her head. "Ginny…if I told you a secret would you promise to not tell anybody? Not even Harry?"

"Of course." Ginny nodded. "You know I can keep secrets."

"It's just that…" Hermione flushed the toilet and sat up, pushing her sweaty hair out of her face. "It's just that…I've been gaining weight recently. I get these waves of nausea. This is the first time I've thrown up but Ginny….what if….what if I'm…pregnant?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "What…what if?"

Hermione started crying. "Oh, I don't know! I don't know! We only wanted two children, that's all! And at a time like this! I'm so busy with work and so is Ron…I don't even know if I'll ever see him again! I—I can't do this, Ginny!"

Ginny pulled her friend in for a hug, murmuring soothingly. "You don't know for certain yet. How about I make an appointment at St. Mungo's today?"

"But…but what about my plan?" Hermione sniffled.

"It'll have to wait." Ginny said firmly. "If you've got a baby in there, Hermione, you can't just go barging into the unknown. And it was stupid of me to encourage you to do that in the first place. What if something happened and you were killed? How would Rose and Hugo live? How would _I _live? Whatever plan you had, you'd better edit it and postpone it. Stay here."

Hermione stayed sitting on the bathroom floor, her hair in her face, tears rolling onto the floor. A few minutes later, Ginny emerged from the other room.

"You have an appointment at St. Mungo's in half an hour. I figured we better be quick about this. Come on, I'll bring your kids to my parent's house by Floo powder, and you put on some clean clothes and wash off. I'll be back soon."

She left. Hermione sniffled, then pulled herself up. As she undressed herself in the mirror, she examined her belly. She had definitely gained some weight, and a small bump had formed above her pelvis. She gulped, then quickly turned away. She picked out a simple Muggle outfit, some black stretch pants and a green blouse. Ron loved it when she wore green. It made her feel confident knowing that.

15 minutes later, Ginny was back. "Thank God, you're ready. Let's go."

As they walked the short distance to St. Mungo's secret entrance, they talked. Ginny was careful to not touch on any of Hermione's sensitive spots, knowing she would completely break down.

"So…I saw Cho Chang yesterday!"

"Oh…really? How's she doing?" Hermione asked, more to be polite. She really didn't care how Cho Chang was. She'd never particularly liked her.

"She's doing fine. She's married now!"

Hermione tuned her ears in now. "Oh…to who?"

"Some guy she met at the Leaky Cauldron. What's his name…uh…Mason? Mason Hughes I think."

Hermione let out a burst of laughter. "Mason? He works with R—I mean, I know him."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Thankfully for both of them, they had just reached St. Mungo's. Stepping through the magical concealed entrance, they were welcomed by the Welcome Witch.

"How can I help you ladies today?" she mumbled, looking at her notes.

"Uh…we have an appointment for Hermione Weasley."

"Ah, yes. Up the stairs, to the left, first door on the right."

"Thank you."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, stopping her friend on the stairs. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

Hermione thought about it. She really didn't know. "No." She said, not really that firmly. "I—I think I need to do this alone.

Ginny nodded, warmth in her brown eyes. She gave her friend a big hug. Hermione walked into the room.

Ginny sat in the waiting room. She waited. And waited. It was 37 minutes later when Hermione emerged.

"I'm pregnant."


	7. Chain of Events

Chapter 7: A Chain of Events

Ginny's jaw dropped. Hermione had tears streaming down her face. She kept glancing down at her belly, holding her hand over it. Ginny looked at it. Now that she knew, she could see the beginnings of a baby bump protruding out.

The Healer for babies and pregnant women came up behind her and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Be happy, sweetie. This is something to celebrate."

Ginny opened her mouth, but Hermione beat her to it. "NO, IT'S NOT! THIS IS NOT A THING TO CELEBRATE! IT'S A DISASTER! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS! MY HUSBAND IS MISSING AND I ALREADY HAVE TWO CHILDREN! I HAVE A BUSY JOB AND SO DOES MY HUSBAND, WHO MIGHT NOT EVEN BE ALIVE! SO, NO, THIS IS NOT SOMETHING TO CELEBRATE AT ALL!" She ran out of the building.

Ginny gazes, her eyes as big as saucers. She had never seen Hermione lose control like that, much less in a professional place where important people could recognize her. She ran to the window, and saw Hermione sprinting down the street in the pouring rain. Ginny sighed. She knew if she followed her she'd just get yelled at too. It was best to give her some time on her own.

Hermione ran and ran until she collapsed, unable to run any longer. She cried her eyes out. When she had absolutely no water left in her body but plenty soaking her outfit, she looked up. She was in a dimly lit alley, with only a few rubbish bins filled with stinking old food and a few rats to keep her company. She slowly stood up.

_I should get out of here, _she thought. _This place probably isn't safe._

As she straightened out her legs, holding her belly, she made her way to the end of the alley, her head down, still sniffling. Suddenly, a pair of huge arms grabbed her around the chest, and a big, beefy hand slapped over her mouth.

Her mind filled with terror. _What's happening?_

She struggled, violently thrashing and kicking. She worked to remove her arms from the man's grasp, but it was impossible.

"Stop moving. NOW. If you cooperate, you might live." A man's coarse and low voice whispered roughly in her ear. "I'm being paid 60 Galleons for this. So you better be good."

_Well, now I know that I'm being abducted by wizards, not Muggles. However, that does not help me and I'm in even more danger. So is…so is the baby. But, yeah right if I'm gonna "be good."_

She tried biting the hand. She tried kicking his leg. She tried screaming. Nothing worked. She was helpless as another person tied a blindfold over her eyes, then forced a bag over her head, and as she was lifted up. She was helpless as she was gagged and strapped onto a thestral, unable to see and barely able to breathe.

After a few hours, or so she would guess, with no way to tell time, she felt the thestral hid solid earth again. She tried screaming again but nothing came out. She quieted quickly when she heard voices.

"Pay up." Said the huge man with the rough voice.

"Fine." Said a thin, slimy sounding voice. "Was she cooperative?"

"Somewhat."

"Good…good. Here. Take the money and go. And if you speak of this to anyone, you will die. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now leave!"

Hermione heard footsteps drawing near to her. She remained as still as possible, as she felt the bag being torn off her head, though she still could not see anything.

She heard a slimy chuckle. "I can see why he loves you. You are very beautiful." She felt his fingers stroke up her thigh to her hip. She thrashed.

The mysterious man laughed again. She heard him snap his fingers. "Bring her to CBE."

_CBE? What's THAT? _Hermione thought. Her shrewd mind tried working through some possible abbreviations. _Ugh! Why can't I think straight right now? _She asked herself. _Well, maybe it's because you're tied up, probably on the verge of death, I have a baby in my belly, I still don't know where my husband is. Although I'm probably going to find out soon. So, Hermione, maybe THAT'S why you're not thinking straight!_

She was unstrapped from the thestral and lifted over another man's shoulder. This time, she didn't stay still. She pounded and kicked and thrashed like hell. The man carrying her didn't even budge. He only dropped her into a small wooden bed, tore off her gag and blindfold, and left before she could get a glimpse of his face.

She lay gasping, tears rolling down her face. She didn't know how she still had tears left in her body. What a long, long day it had been. Outside a tiny window in her cell, she could see the moon.

_It must be around 10 o clock. Oh god, what do I do. Wait! I'm in a cell…CBE! Cell Block E. Well, that's figured out. At least. Right Hermione set your mind to it! You can do ANYTHING. For god's sake, you were the smartest in school and one of the smartest at the Ministry. You can do this! _

She looked around. Her cell was about 4 feet wide, and 6 feet long. It had a wooden bed in a corner. That was it.

_Hermione, you. Can. Do. This!_

But at this moment, she found herself unable to do anything but sob.

"Ron! Ron, I need you! I need you!"

She froze. She thought she heard something. No, it couldn't be.

"Ron! Ron, I miss you! I'm sorry for anything I ever did to you that you didn't like. I need you now though!"

Again, she heard a small sound. This time she stood up, went to the wall, and pressed her ear against it. She could hear ragged breathing coming from the other side, and between the breaths she heard a voice.

"H-Hermione?"

Hermione gasped. Another wave of tears poured over her face. Thank God she didn't wear makeup today. Or else she would look like an absolute mess.

"R-R-R-Ron? Is that you?"

"Yeah. No."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's me. Oh, baby, I'm sorry! No, I didn't want them to get you! They…they promised they wouldn't go after you, too!"

"And you believed them? You moron!" She laughed in relief. At least she knew where he was. Now at least, if he died, she'd be able to be there beside him, not at home, waiting for news.

He let out a chuckle. "Yeah…maybe that wasn't too intelligent of me. Hermione, we have to get out of here."

"I know…I know. What is this place? How DO we get out?" She couldn't believe she was leaving it up to Ron to make the plan. That was a first.

"This is the hideout of Liam Dolohov's followers. Dolohov himself is in London, but the men here are the band of thugs he uses. I hate them."

"Me too."

He let out a very low laugh. "You've been here for a few minutes, 'Mione."

"Yeah. And one of those creeps tried to feel me up already."

Ron didn't answer.

"Ron? Ron?"

"I. Hate. Them."

"I know…I know, Ron! Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Trying to—you—bloody hell!"

"Come on, Ron, let's think!" Hermione's ears were pressed against the stone wall that separated them. She could not believe they were THIS close, and yet still couldn't see each other. She wanted nothing more than to be next to him, his hand stroking her hair, his lips against hers.

"Not…not right now. In the morning. You have no idea what I went through today…" And with that, she heard him start snoring.

She went and laid down on her own bed.

_Bloody hell! If only I had my wand! _She fidgeted. _Then I could have conjured up a sleeping bag or something! I left my wand at St. Mungo's!_

After a few restless hours, she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione was roughly shaken awake by an overlarge hand. Judging by the few rays of sunlight, it couldn't be later than 5 A.M.

She blinked. A humongous man, about 7 feet tall and 3 feet wide, stood above her. Before she could even say something sharp and loudly, she was being thrown over his shoulder again.

_Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I have LEGS, you know!_

She was set down in a chair in the middle of a plain room. A thin man sat at a table a few feet away. She could tell just by looking that this was the creep with the slimy voice. His hair was blond and greasy. His face was thin with a slanted, pointy nose. His eyes were narrow and jet black. He was repulsive.

"Welcome, Hermyownee Weasley."

"It's Hermione. Her-my-oh-nee. Hermione. If you're going to talk to me, say it right." At least she was getting some of her bravery and sass back.

He sniggered. "Very well. Now, how about we get down to business. Shall we?" He stood up and walked slowly towards Hermione. "As I'm sure you are aware, your husband is an Auror."

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm aware of that."

He nodded too, circling behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened. "And…he was sent out with his friend, Harry Potter, to capture me, my leader, and his followers. As they succeeded in capturing Mr. Dolohov, I'm First in Command now. You can call me Silas. I'm your guard."

"My _guard?" _

"Yes. I'm in charge of you. You are completely under my control while you are here."

_Oh yay. Great._

"Now…as I understand it, you would probably like to see your husband."

Hermione simply nodded, not wanting to seem overly enthusiastic, though she most definitely was.

"Very well then. Come with me." He lifted his hand from her shoulder and walked out the door. She followed right behind.

He pointed to a cell door. "In there. You have 10 minutes."

She opened the door, and Silas closed it behind her. Ron was standing at the back of the room, facing the wall.

"Ron!"

He whipped around, his eyes widening. "Hermione!"

She ran to him. He raised her arms to hug her.

She slapped him across the face, then immediately fell to the floor at his feet.

He bent down, rubbing his cheek. He held her close, rocking her back and forth. "Hermione…I guess I deserved that…what's wrong?"

"Ron…I'm pregnant."

He gasped. "What?"

She nodded into his chest. "I'm pregnant. 9 weeks."

"Baby, that's great!"

"No! Why does everyone keep saying that? We have work. Look where we are now! What if we don't make it home alive? I can't handle this!"

"Shh…shh…baby, it's all right! Let me see."

She pulled away and lifted up part of her shirt. A small bump was forming between her hips.

Ron put his hands on it and whispered. "Hi Baby. I love you."

She laughed and hugged him again. He tilted his face and kissed her.

A voice rang out from outside. "TIME'S UP!"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE review! Please please pleaseeeeee! It would mean a lot! Next chapter coming soon!


	8. Pregnancy in the Time of Horror Part I

Chapter 7: Pregnancy in the Time of Horror Part I

Hermione and Ron broke apart. Silas entered, looking smug.

"What do you want?" said Ron, almost snarling.

"In case it was unclear, Weasley, I'm in charge. I can want anything. It's you that's powerless." He snapped his fingers, and two men, one of them the large one that had woken Hermione up, and another, smaller man, who looked like a bird. His nose was so sharp it could cut through paper and his hair was bright blue.

"Weasley, I'm sure you had fun yesterday, would you like to repeat the experience?"

Hermione glanced at Ron, confused. "What happened yesterday?" she whispered, confused.

He ignored her question. "No, I don't. But I will, on one condition."

Silas laughed. "It's not you who can call the conditions, Weasley!"

"But I can. I will help you with what you need help for, if you let Hermione go."

All three men sniggered. "And why would we do that?" said the bird-like man. "We're enjoying having both of your company. She makes this whole thing much more interesting."

"Let her go." Ron repeated. "I'll do anything you ask, just let my wife go."

Hermione inched closer to him and muttered, "No! Don't do anything they want! You could put us all in danger. I'm fine. I'm strong too, you know."

Ron muttered back, so low that there was no chance the three men would be able to hear him. "You're carrying a baby. I can tell you're worried; you're vulnerable. There is no way I'll let you stay here."

"Anything we ask, you say?"

"Yes." He said. Hermione smacked his arm.

"That's an intriguing idea…but it doesn't seem that your wife agrees with you. That doesn't make you seem like a very good husband, now does it? Shouldn't you be thinking for her?"

"That's all I was doing."

"How about we talk to you two separately, and then reassess?" Silas cocked his head to the side.

"Separately?" Ron moved in front of Hermione. "Over my dead body."

"Oh, we'd hate very much for it to come to that." Silas snapped his finger at the huge thug. "Finley! Take him to the Room."

Finley nodded and dragged Ron out, Ron looking desperately at Hermione.

Hermione cowered. She didn't know what had gotten into her. Usually, she'd be standing up for herself. She'd always been able to do that perfectly well.

Silas sniggered. Hermione was really growing to hate that snigger.

"Come with me."

"No."

He whipped around, his black eyes narrowing. "Come with me. If you want to see your husband, alive, again, you will come."

If anyone threatened that, Hermione knew she'd do anything. She stood up and walked as confidently as she could behind him.

Silas opened a door and pointed to a chair in the middle of it. Hermione recognized it as the same room from last night. She sat submissively. Maybe, the way to get out of here wasn't by fighting, but by cooperation and obedience. She'd give it a try. What did she have to lose?

_Everything, Hermione, you have EVERYTHING to lose! Your family, your friends, your LIFE!_

"What do you want?" Hermione asked. "I'll do anything."

"That seems to be being said a lot lately, doesn't it? The question is, will you do anything?"

"Of course." She glanced down at her belly quickly.

His beady eyes followed her gaze, and a small smile crept up the corners of his lips. "Ah…you're expecting. Is it Weasley's baby?

"Of course! How dare you even suggest—of course it's his!"

He laughed. "Of course, of course. Now, it seems as though you'll do anything to have your husband survive his ordeal."

"Ordeal? What ordeal?"

"He hasn't told you? Well then, we shouldn't steal that pleasure from him. But the question is this: while you'll do anything to save him, you won't go to as great lengths to save yourself…or your unborn child?"

Hermione's eyes widened. She hadn't really thought of it that way. In trying to save Ron, she could take away the chance of a person who would never get to experience life.

Silas laughed, louder this time. "I've given you something to think about I see. How about I show you a little something, and then you can reconsider your options. Come."

He whipped out of the room. Hermione hurried to follow. She followed him down a dimly lit hallway into another room. She gasped.

Ron was there, lying on the ground, sweat and blood pouring down his face. Hermione tried to run to him, but Silas grabbed her arm and stopped her. She whipped her head around and stared him in those awful eyes. "What have you done to him?"

"He's just been tortured, that's all. All we need from him is some simple information, yet he refuses to give it."

"What information?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Would you be willing to give it to us?"

Hermione glanced down at Ron again. He was barely moving. "Yes."

He smiled, an evil, disgusting smile. He went over and muttered something to Finley, who was standing a few feet from Ron. Finley nodded, lifted Ron up by the collar, and threw him into a cell. Hermione gasped as she heard his body thud on the floor. Tears poured out of her eyes.

Silas turned to Hermione again. "What is the location of the Resurrection Stone?"

"_What?"_

"The Resurrection Stone. We have information that you and Weasley were with Potter at the time that he put it somewhere. Where is it?"

_Oh my god…I can't tell him that! He could bring back Death Eaters! Or Voldemort! Oh god what do I do?_

All of a sudden, she threw up.

_Damn the morning sickness._

"What the-! Clean this up! Yourself! NOW!

He and Finley left the room. Hermione sat down, next to her pile of muck, and cried. She needed food! Not only for her, but for the baby in her belly. There was no way it would remain healthy if she stayed here! And the only way out was to give information. Information that she sort of had, but couldn't give. If she did, the fate of the entire country was in danger. She had to break out. What about Ron? Should she try and bring him? Or leave and then bring help back? She didn't even know where she was!

_I'll have to find out where I am, and then find a way to leave. Ron is too weak, he won't be able to keep up. I'll bring the Ministry as soon as I get out._

She cleaned up her mess, then got down to business. In captivity, it's good to make use of your alone time and a spare piece of parchment in your pocket.


	9. Mission: Impossible?

Mission: Impossible?

It had been 38 hours, 12 minutes and 6 seconds since Ginny had heard of or seen Hermione. She was out of her mind with worry. She paced her mother's house all day, Harry right on her heels. Molly and Arthur were dealing with their worry by listening to Christina Warbeck, or at least, Molly was, while Arthur feigned interest. Even carefree George was worried. Family members popped in the house every few hours: Percy, his wife Audrey, Bill, Fleur, even Charlie had taken a Portkey to Ottery St. Catchpole to await the couple's return.

"Where in blazes is Hermione?"Harry asked for the billionth time. "I mean…Ron's lost…but I vaguely know what happened to him! And then Hermione runs off…tell us again what happened, Ginny."

"We were at St. Mungo's, she told me she was pregnant—"

"What?"

"Oh, I didn't mention that part the last 3 times I told the story? Whoops. Yeah. She's pregnant."

The family stared.

"What?"

They all pretended that they hadn't been staring, picking up random objects or gazing off into space.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And then the Healer said it was something to be happy about, and Hermione got extremely upset and ran out crying. She forgot her wand."

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. "Then she really is doomed. She has no _wand._ Dammit, Hermione!"

Molly whispered, just loud enough for Harry to hear. "Where could she be?"

He signed, rumpling his hair. "Probably where Ron is."

"Which is where?"

He sat down, looking dejected. "No clue."

Ginny rubbed his shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll find them!"

Harry shook his head. "This is my fault. When I apparated from the scene, I thought Ron was right behind me. Everything was in chaos. And then I'm on the streets of London and Ron's not there, and I can't apparate back because I have no idea of the exact location of where we were. We had followed a trail in darkness. If only I'd stopped to make sure Ron was there…."

A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek. "It's my fault. When Hermione ran off I purposely didn't follow her, I thought she'd be better off if she had some time alone to cool off. You were in battle, you couldn't do anything, but I watched her leave and I did _nothing. _

"Wait a minute!" Everyone looked up. George had risen to his feet. "We are not going to get anything done if we just sit here crying and blaming ourselves. What's done is done, and we can't go back in time to change that but we can try to change what we have now."

Ginny stared. She wasn't the only one. None of them had ever heard George say something so moving.

"George is right." Bill stood up too. "We can just sit here, or we can try and do something. Come on, who's gonna come with me."

"I'm coming." Ginny leaped to her feet.

"There's no way I wouldn't." Harry was already on his feet.

George, Percy, Arthur, and Fleur opted to come as well. Molly and Audrey decided to stay home, just in case Ron and Hermione turned up there. About ten minutes later, after brushing up on a few good offensive and defensive charms, and changing into some Muggle clothes, they left.

"We should start near St. Mungo's, and follow as far as Ginny saw Hermione go. That's our only lead, as we have no traces of Ron." Harry said. The others agreed. They apparated to a side street near St. Mungo's so the Muggles wouldn't notice seven grown people appearing out of thin air in the middle of London. After walking the short distance to the hospital, they turned to Ginny.

"Which way did she go?" Percy prodded.

"That way." Ginny pointed. She went to that corner and made a right. After that I have no idea where she could have gone. I thought she was on her way home—"

Bill put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't start with that. Let's just work with what we know, not what we thought or what we wish we knew."

Ginny nodded. They set off down the street and turned the corner, walking at a quick pace, checking out every inch of sidewalk. Passerby eyed them, wondering what they could be doing, but the seven of them met no eyes and gave nothing away. It was after another 4 blocks that they realized Fleur was missing.

"Where'd she go?" Bill asked, frantically turning around.

"Relax, I bet she's just a bit behind." Said George.

They retraced their steps, but found no trace of Fleur.

"Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god!" Ginny started freaking out, gripping her hair.

Just then, a voice with a French accent called out.

"Phew." All of them let out a collective sigh, then followed the sound of the voice.

"Guys! Over here!" her voice echoed.

They found her in a dimly lit alleyway. There was nothing in it other than some rubbish cans filled with rotting food. Ginny scrunched up her nose at the smell.

Bill and Arthur ran to her. "What is it? Did you find something?" Bill pressed.

"Hermione was here." Fleur said softly.

"How do you know?" asked Arthur.

Fleur pointed. "That's Hermione's purse."

Harry bent down and scooped it up. "You're sure?"

It was Ginny who answered. "She's right. That is Hermione's bag."

George whooped. "This is good! We have evidence now! We know she was here!"

When they all started shouting in delight, Arthur tried to calm them down. "Yes, we know she was here—but we don't know where she is now. Do we have a trace of where she could have gone after here?"

That shut them up.

Percy spoke up. "Dad's right. We still don't know where they are."

There was a moment of silence.

"THEN COME ON!" George roared. "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?"

A/N: Please review! Hope you liked this chapter


	10. Pregnancy in the Time of Horror Part II

Pregnancy in the Time of Horror Part II

Taking advantage of the alone time, Hermione quickly cleaned up her mess then got down to business.

_Ok. _She thought. _Here goes._

Her notepad looked a little like this:

_Step 1: Find out where I am_

_Step 2: Flatter Silas, make him trust me (that will be hard and unpleasant)_

_Step 3: Get the keys_

_Step 4: Leave_

_Step 5: Don't take Ron, becau—"_

Suddenly footsteps echoed outside the door. She quickly stashed the piece of parchment in her sock and stood up. _Action._

"Did you clean up your mess, you little bitch?"

She drew herself up to her full height, ready to come back with something just as mean.

_Step 2, Hermione, remember?_

"Yes. Yes, of course I did. Anything you ask, I'll do for you."

He eyed her. "Ok then. You'll get another ten minutes of time with your husband later if you behave as such."

She nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes, I'd like that. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

He looked rather stunned, but quickly recovered. "As a matter of fact, yes. Either give me the information that I need, or give me something that I want."

"And what do you want?"

He walked closer. She stood her ground, though terrified. "Come with me." He said quietly into her ear.

He led her to a room with only one chair in it, and sat her down. He walked behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She tried not to stiffen like she had before.

"You are a very beautiful woman."

She remained silent.

"And really, I would like nothing more than…well…" he paused, sauntering in front of her and stroking her cheek.

Hermione felt the blood rush to her face. _No. No no no no no no no no no!_

But for some reason, her mouth wouldn't listen to her brain. Before she knew it, he was reaching up her shirt and unsnapping her bra. She stayed silent. But as his hands made their way down to her backside, words burst forth.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" She ran out of the room, down random halls, until she found Ron's room. She pounded on the door. "Ron! Ron, it's me! Help!"

With a loud _CRASH! _She kicked the door open, and then shut it behind her, sobbing. Ron sat on the bed, looking astounded.

"Hermione…what happened to you?"

She sat down on his lap, crying. He hugged her, stroking her hair. "Why is your shirt ripped?"

"Because…because…Silas…" she couldn't get the words out, but Ron understood.

"THAT BASTERD!" he roared. She could see rage boiling under his blue eyes.

"Ron. Ron, come here, listen to me." She grabbed his shirt. "Ron, don't do anything rash. We have to get out of here. Remember that. Think of Rose and Hugo, and Ginny and Harry and your brothers and your parents, Ron think!" She was gasping for breath.

He nodded, his shoulders still shaking. He sat down again, his head in his hands.

"Don't worry, Ron, nothing happened. Nothing happened."

He kissed her. Angrily. Hungrily. She kissed him back, gripping his hair with her hands.

"Ron, Ron I love you. We have to stay strong, we have to get out of here. Soon. Haven't you realized we've had no food? We're going to _die _if we don't get out of here soon. Are you listening to me?"

He nodded, pulling away. He looked like a madman, his hair wild and his eyes boiling.

"OI! Get out of there, bitch! Now!"

"I'd better go." She murmured. She kissed him gently, then left the room. She had followed Finley halfway down the hall already, before she realized the parchment with her plan was gone.

_A/N: Sorry for the INSANELY short mini chapter. I promise PLENTY more and PLENTY more drama and action next chapter. You have my word. Sorry for the slight inappropriateness of this chapter :O hope you don't mind too much. Thank you for ALL the reviews, you have no idea how happy it makes me to check my email and have new reviews. Thanks a lot for putting me on alert as well, it means a lot! Please keep reading! I'll keep writing _


	11. Inhuman Condition

Disclaimer: No recognized characters belong to me.

A/N: Sorry for the break! Been REALLY busy! Hope you like this chapter though! It's short but drama packed. New chapter coming maybe tomorrow!

**Inhuman Condition**

The next day found Hermione on her knees, scrubbing possibly the dirtiest floor in the world. Her hands were cracked and raw, and they burned like mad. Her face was grimy and gray from the dusting she'd done earlier, but one tiny part of her face was clean, the streak where a single tear had run down. She didn't know where Ron was, they had moved her to the other side of the prison and was almost completely alone, except for the occasional guard who would come by and kick her every once in a while.

_This is inhuman. Absolutely positively inhuman._

She couldn't stop worrying about Ron, or her kids.

_I wonder what Rose is doing right now…probably reading a book. And maybe Hugo's helping out at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, or playing Quidditch with his aunt and uncles. Ron—_

She shook her head. There was no way she wanted to think about that.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize she had paused in her scrubbing until a wooden cane spanked her bottom. She hurriedly threw her hand back into the bucket with a sponge, but in her haste knocked over the bucket, and the soapy water spilled everywhere. She hurried to wipe it up but the only cloth she had was her robes, which were already soaking wet from the last time she had slipped the water.

_Don't let them see you cry. DON'T give them that pleasure._

She stood up, but kept her head down as she faced the guard.

_Be polite. It's the only way out. I hope._

"Please, sir, I need a cloth to wipe this up if you want me to continue cleaning. Perhaps I should go ask Silas?"

The guard, who was incredibly stupid, rather along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle, didn't think anything wrong with his and pushed her in the right direction, before continuing his patrol.

_YES!_

She made her way down the exceedingly long hallway, before finding a gold painted door with a green _S _engraved on it, which could only be the door to Silas's office.

She knocked on the door.

"Enter." She heard his cold voice ring out. She shivered before doing so.

"Ah, you. You look suitably disgusting."

She didn't reply to that, only stating, "I need more cloth to wipe spilled water up. Also, I want to see Ron."

He laughed cruelly. "The first demand can easily be arranged. But the second? I think not."

"And why? Why are we here? It's clear Ron isn't giving any information, and I'm only here as your slave. I am of no use to you. Let me leave."

"And have you go back and tell everyone at the Ministry what's happened?"

Hermione bit her tongue. She had said something stupid. She silently cursed herself.

"I'll make you a deal." Silas said coyly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

He handed her a packet of papers. "These are things I need you to do. There are a hundred of them. They range from window wiping to spell repair. Finish them all by evening, and you can spend the night with your husband."

"Deal." She took the papers.

"Shake on it."

She hesitantly took his hand and shook it, then turned to leave to get started.

"You forgot something."

She turned back around. "What would that be?"

"What happens if you DON'T finish those tasks in time."

Hermione's blood ran cold.

Silas's black eyes twinkled. "If you don't finish, we kill the baby."

Her hand immediately dropped to her belly. She froze, her legs turned to jelly and her brain filled with panic.

Silas grinned.

"Leave now, if you want to save your child."

She stumbled out.

_Don't think about what he said. Pretend it never happened. Just do the work, and it won't._

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I think the next one is gonna be short too, but trust me, the next chapter is gonna have some MAJOR drama in it! Keep your eyes out for it! Also, reviews are BEYOND GREATLY appreciated!_


	12. A Whole Lotta Drama

Chapter 12: A Whole Lotta Drama

5 Hours to Go:

Scrubbing heated ovens. Check. Chopping wood. Check. Ironing 500 articles of clothing. Check.

Hermione was exhausted, and hadn't even made a dent in the heap of chores. She could spend the night with Ron, or she could lose the baby that she didn't want.

_No, that's not it. It's not that I don't want it, well…I don't, but I don't want it killed! It's my baby! It's OUR baby! I wish I wasn't pregnant but there's no way I'm letting Silas kill it. Maybe we could put it up for adoption! No…Ron would never agree to that, and we're too well known in the Wizarding community for it not to be a Daily Prophet Headline…And there's no way THAT'S happening! Uch….more chores. What's next? Dragging water out of an indoor well. 500 buckets. They've got to be kidding. But no, they're not._

4 ½ Hours Later:

Hermione stood in Silas's office. Her hair was about 3 feet thick, her face was blackened, her hands and feet were covered in blisters and burns. Her knees and elbows were scraped and scratched. She looked a mess. But she didn't care. She had finished the list.

Silas wasn't quite as happy as Hermione was.

"You finished it? Every chore?" he said sharply.

Hermione nodded.

"Every one? Even…" He scanned the list. "Crushing blocks of ice with only your hands?"

She nodded again.

He slammed his fist down. "Joe!"

One of his huge muscle men entered the room. Silas gave him a nod. Joe closed his arms around Hermione.

"What? But I did everything! Keep your promise!" She thrashed. "Keep your promise! You said I could spend the night with Ron! Let me!"

Joe looked questioningly at Silas, who was looking at Hermione with slits of eyes, but also a little thoughtful. Hermione continued to yell at him, until he held up his hands.

"Fine!" he snarled. "Fine! Just to get her out of my office! Take her to Weasley's cell."

Hermione relaxed. Finally. Finally. She would have a night with Ron. All that work paid off. It hadn't been easy, but she'd actually done it! She let herself be dragged to Ron's room.

Joe pounded loudly on the door. "Weasley! Your wife's here."

There was no answer. Joe shrugged and simply smashed it open with his massive fist. Ron lay asleep in the cot on the corner. Joe roughly shoved Hermione in, closed the door and locked it.

_Finally, I'm locked in somewhere WITH Ron!_

She crept up to his bed and sat down next to him. His mouth was open, his hair flopped into his eyes. She didn't want to wake him, but they didn't have much time. It was already evening and who knows what time they'd have until in the morning?

"Ron?" she whispered, gently nudging him. "Ron, I'm her."

He stirred. "'Mione? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm allowed to be here for the night."

He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

He opened his bright blue eyes. She smiled.

"You're really here? You can stay?"

"Only for one night."

He whispered. "But that's enough." And then he kissed her. And she kissed back.

Hermione didn't know when it got more serious. She had lost complete track of time. All she knew was she loved him and he loved her and everything else was easy.

When Ron woke up, only a few rays of sunlight were streaming through the tiny window in the top of the cell. She was curled towards him, his hand in her hair.

He sighed and lightly stroked her cheek, smudging a little of the soot still on it. Her mouth was closed, a little smile playing on the corners of her lips. Ron hoped she was dreaming of him. All these nights, he'd been dreaming of her. He'd be thrown back in the cell after a day of torture and questioning, and he'd immediately fall asleep imagining her laughing. They'd taken the picture of her he always kept, but he could still picture it in his head whenever he wanted. They could take her away and lock her up away from him, but they could never make him forget her.

Hermione started to move, her eyelids fluttering. Ron quickly covered her with the rag of a blanket they gave him. She hated waking up undressed.

She sighed happily and turned her head towards him. He moved a lock of her hair out of her face.

"I wish I didn't have to go. I wish we could be anywhere but here."

"So do I, Hermione. You think I'm having fun?"

"No, no of course not. I want to leave. What's happening with the kids? Is anyone looking for us?"

"I don't know." He sat up and said softly, "How's the baby doing?" He glanced at her belly. A tiny bump was forming. He recognized it from her last two pregnancies.

She shrugged. "I don't know. No Healers around, y'know?" She leaned against his shoulder. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Whenever I think about it—"He started but she cut him off.

"You've been thinking about it?"

He laughed softly. "Of course I have. How could I not?"

She looked down, embarrassed. "I don't know. _I _haven't been thinking about it all that much. But continue."

"Whenever I think about it," he stroked her hair again. "I picture it a girl. Another beautiful girl just like her mother. It would make sense. Harry and Ginny have two boys and a girl, it would be just like us to have two girls and one boy." He laughed. She joined in.

"Maybe."

"Do you think it's a boy?"

"I don't know. My mind is so messed up about it all."

A loud banging on the door interrupted their conversation. "20 MORE MINUTES!" A guard shouted.

Hermione sighed and buried her head in his shoulder. "I don't want to go."

"But you have to." He kissed the top of her head. "Sooner we do anything, sooner we'll leave. I'll bet they're looking for us. If Harry got back alright then the Ministry will have people looking, and I highly doubt the Weasley family is just sitting by letting a Ministry search party do all the work. They'll probably be out looking too."

She smiled. "You think?"

"Yes, I do. Now you should get dressed. We don't have much more time."

She nodded. He turned away while she stood up and gathered her clothes. Just then, Ron noticed a scrap of paper in the dusty corner of the room. He bent down to reach it, hoping it was some kind of note about Silas. He opened it. Hermione was turning her shirt back right side in. Ron recognized Hermione's handwriting on the paper.

_What's a note of Hermione's doing in here? _He thought.

His eyes widened with every line, and by the time his eyes reached the bottom, his normally light blue eyes had darkened to navy. He stood up.

"Honey, have you seen my other sock?" Hermione was asking, her back turned to him. She was mostly dressed, her clothes thrown on sloppily and with only one sock on.

"Honey?" she asked again when Ron didn't answer. She turned around. "Ron? What's wrong?"

He took a step near her. She looked confused and backed up against the wall.

"What. Is. This?" he held up the scrap of paper.

She looked confused. "I don't know. Let me s—" She reached for it but he pulled his hand out of her reach and knocked her hand away.

"Ron, what is it?"

Her eyes widened in horror as he read out the plan she had written a few days ago. The one that said she would suck up to Silas. The one that said she had to leave. The one that said 'Don't bring Ron'.

_But wait! I hadn't finished writing it so it doesn't give the reason why I couldn't bring Ron! That's what's wrong! Ok, got that figured out. I just have to explain that to him, and everything will be fine!_

She sighed. "Oh, you're mad about that last part. See—"

He cut her off again and took two more steps closer, enjoying the sight of her starting to cower on the wall. "'Don't bring Ron?'"

"No, Ron, listen—"

"You were going to try to escape and leave me behind?"

"No, Ron. I was—"

"You didn't want me to leave."

She started to cry. "No! That wasn't it! Look, look at the paper, I hadn't finished the senten—"

"Do you not love me? Am I not important to you?" His voice was growing louder, and she was crying harder, shrinking against the wall. "IS THAT BABY IN YOUR BELLY EVEN MINE?"

She was sobbing. "No, I hadn't finished th—"

He took yet another step closer, his eyes stormy skies and his mouth a tight white line.

"We're over."

She raised her head. "What? R-R-Ron no this is a misunderstanding! Hear me out!"

He raised his eyebrows. It was clear that he wouldn't believe her no matter what she said. But she was determined to try.

"I hadn't finished the sentence! I was gonna write not to bring you YET because I thought if you were too injured then…then…" She stopped. He had turned his back on her, his shoulders and muscles tense.

"R-Ron?" She slowly reached out a hand to touch him, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder. He immediately tensed even more and knocked her hand off him, whipping around and then slapping her across the face. She fell to the ground, clutching her face, just as the door to the cell opened.

A/N: Well? Whaddaya think? Haha you all thought she wouldn't complete her tasks and then that's how she would lose the baby! Fooled you all :P. The first part was a lot of romantic fluffy drabble but then BAM! Tell me what you think! Reviews greatly appreciated! Message me for any suggestions for what you want to happen! I'm all ears!

P.S. Sorry for the lengthy hiatus Schools kinda busy but heyy I came back! Hope you enjoyed! -Sparkshine


	13. Turbulent

Chapter 13- Turbulent

A/N: Warning: Huge surprises in this chapter. Don't yell at me for what's coming, and once you get to the end you'll know exactly what I'm talking about it. Just know that I wanted to try something different. Please don't be angry. More explanation at the end.

_"R-Ron?" She slowly reached out a hand to touch him, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder. He immediately tensed even more and knocked her hand off him, whipping around and then slapping her across the face. She fell to the ground, clutching her face, just as the door to the cell opened._

Hermione wailed, her face in her hands, her knees drawn to her chest. As Silas entered the room, Ron realized the ridiculousness of what he must be seeing. He had last seen them together as the desperate couple determined to be together, now he was seeing a scene in which Ron, barely dressed, stood over a fallen weeping Hermione, one cheek pink with his hand mark across her face, with his hand out, his face dark.

Silas paused, his eyes widening as he took in the scene. A smile curled on the corners of his mouth. "Am I…intruding?"

Ron took a step away from his weeping wife. "Not at all."

Silas's eyebrows rose. "Really?" he asked, looking at Hermione, who hadn't acknowledged Silas's presence and simply continued sobbing.

"Really."

"What happened?" Silas asked smoothly, knowing this question might stir up some trouble. He directed his question at Hermione. She didn't answer.

He kicked her. "I asked you a question!"

Ron felt a strange stabbing feeling in his stomach. Yes, he was mad at her. Yes, he sort of hated her. Yes, he had for the first time ever hit her. And he didn't necessarily regret it. But seeing someone else hurt her gave him a strange feeling, even after all this.

Hermione peeked up at Ron, clearly expecting him to tell him not to kick her, but Ron only turned his back on her again. She let out another sob. "I-I don't know."

"You don't know?" He turned to Ron. "You have any idea? Or are you as clueless as her?"

Ron's voice was gruff as he responded. "No idea."

Silas was getting frustrated. He wanted an answer. "One of you two lovebirds better tell me something soon or there will be hell to pay."

Ron was the one who answered. "Just a simple…misunderstanding."

Hermione raised her head a bit. Did he understand? Was he less mad? But Ron continued.

"I thought I loved her. I don't"

Hermione gasped. He had never said that. Not ever. He had told her that he would never say that.

Silas grinned. It was clear he was very pleased. "Maybe I should leave you two alone then, some more time to go over your feelings."

Ron's eyes narrowed, and he nodded. Hermione on the other hand, cried "No!" and threw herself at Silas's feet. "Please…don't let me stay here…please take me out! Please!" she cried. "Please!"

Silas was enjoying this. "No, I don't think so. Perhaps in a few minutes." He left, closing the door behind him, laughing all the while.

Hermione looked at Ron, terrified. "Did y-y-you mean what you s-said?" she hiccupped with tears.

He looked down. "Yeah."

She gasped again. "No…no, Ron, you d-don't under—understand!"

"I understand perfectly Hermione." His back was still turned to her. She couldn't read his facial expressions, which probably would have given her clues to what he was really feeling.

"No! No you don't!"

He turned around sharply. "I don't?" His voice was rising.

"N-no!" From Hermione's viewpoint, he looked like a giant. It terrified her. She'd never seen him like this.

He raised his fist again and she quickly curled up, shielding her face. He lowered his arm. He hadn't actually had any intention to hit her again, just scare her a bit. He did feel the tiniest bit of remorse for slapping her.

"R-R-Ron! Think about it!" Her voice was muffled. "What did I do? Think about last night, earlier this morning? Remember? When you loved me? Think about Rose and Hugo, and about all your family. Harry and Ginny and your mum and dad…"

"Wha' about them? They'd survive." He said roughly.

"But, but…"

"STOP CRYING!" he finally burst out. "I am SICK of you always whining and crying and complaining! It's all you've done here!"

She recoiled as if slapped again. She had the sense to remain silent this time. She just listened as Ron continued his rant.

"You have to grow up! Stop expecting everything to be perfect! It's NEVER going to be perfect!"

Ron looked over, surprised she wasn't saying anything. He has been expecting, maybe even hoping for, an argument. But she just sat in the corner, looking down and tracing her finger in the dust, a tear rolling down her pale cheek.

For some reason this made him mad. Right when he needed her to fight back, to give him an excuse to rant and yell, NOW was when he finally shut up. And just like that, he lost control.

He kicked her, harder than Silas had, right in the ribs. She still remained silent, but he could see the tears pouring down her face. He bent down and beat her back and tore her shirt. She finally let out a scream.

Ron stood up, panting. That had felt good and at the same time…so wrong. How was that possible?

Silas finally reentered, two of his enormous cronies behind him. And what he saw wasn't what he was expecting. He looked in shock at Hermione, who lay on the floor, bruised, her clothes ripped. He turned to Ron. "Weasley? You did this?"

And just as quick as he had lost control, sense came rushing back to him. What had he done? What in Merlin's name had he _done? _He'd beat her, he'd beat Hermione, the only girl he'd ever loved, his wife, the mother of his kids. What was he thinking? But he knew he couldn't go all soft and collapse by her side now. What would that say to Silas? But he couldn't look proud as he told him he did it because he would have been even more ashamed.

"Yeah." It was all he could say. "Yeah, I did."

Silas didn't know whether to laugh or be angry. He settled by snapping his fingers and having the limp Hermione dragged out of the room. He looked at Ron. "I'll talk to you later."

Ron nodded, watching as the four of them left the room and slammed the heavy door behind them, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

_What happened to me? How could I have done that? That's not me. It must be this place. This place is making me go mad. Yeah. That has to be it. That's it. I'm going crazy. I need to get out. I need to get us out. I bet what she was saying was right. Last time she saw me I was getting tortured, no wonder she thought I wouldn't be well enough to travel. It all makes sense now. How did that guy in there become me?_

One of the huge men dragged Hermione out into the hallway. She was limp, unmoving. Her back was bruised, exposed by the huge rip in her top.

"What do we do with her Silas?" The man grunted.

Silas pressed his fingers to her wrist. His mouth fell open. "There's no pulse."

"She's dead?" The other man grumbled.

Silas nodded. This wasn't what was planned…but it still worked. He shrugged. "Throw her outside I guess. Those hideous carnivorous birds will come eventually."

The first man did as was told. Hermione was thrown out the door, where she hit the stone ground with a loud thud.

The second man headed for the cell. "Where are you going?" Silas demanded.

"Telling Weasley."

"What? No!" Silas suddenly grinned. "Don't tell him. It will be a nice surprise for later on."

The two men snorted in pleasure.

The three of them turned and headed down the hall.

Outside, Hermione's eye opened.

A/N: Again, don't yell at me. Ron was horribly out of character, but he realized that right? He's not a monster! I was trying something different. Don't worry, things will work out. Hope you enjoyed this terribly dramatic chapter. More coming later.


	14. Prisoner of WhoKnowsWhere

Chapter 14: Prisoner of Who-Knows-Where

The Weasley family sat around the scrubbed wooden table in the Burrow's kitchen. Every one of them looked utterly hopeless, and tensions were running high.

"So you know she was in the alley?" Audrey asked, for about the 43rd time.

"Yes." Answered Bill, Harry, and Ginny, for the 43rd time.

"But—"

"Oh be quiet Audrey." Ginny snapped. "We've gone over this. She was there and now she's not! It's not even like _you're_ helping!"

Percy glared a bit at Ginny for insulting his wife, but was too tired to say anything.

Harry slammed his fist on the table. "We've got to do _something_!"

Bill glanced at Harry. "What can we do Harry? I've been on enough missions to know that when there's no evidence, there's no way. We have no evidence where she went after the alley."

Harry sighed and the table went silent again.

_Knock. Knock._

Everyone looked up. There was someone at the door. Molly went over and looked out the peephole, and gasped.

She turned to the family and said in a carrying whisper, "It's the Ministry search party!"

Instantly everyone was on their feet. "Did they find something?" Ginny inquired. "Maybe they're here to tell us it's hopeless." George said.

"Only one way to find out." Harry took a few strides and opened the door.

Several Ministry wizards, the Aurors with the highest scores in tracking, entered. Harry recognized only one: Kingsley. The Minister of Magic himself was working to find Ron and Hermione Weasley. The nod Harry gave Kingsley was one of pure gratefulness and caring.

Kingsley sighed. "We have some news for you. Do you mind if we come in?"

"Of course not!" Molly scurried to bring more chairs in and clear the table.

The Ministry party, comprised of four Aurors and the Minister, sat down. The family clustered around them, standing or sitting on the few remaining chairs. They waited with bated breath.

"We have found something."

They had learned better then to immediately celebrate, and they had heard the note in Kingsley's voice that suggested there was more.

Kingsley looked right at Harry. "We know the general location of where they might be, having given Liam Dolohov Veritaserum. However, we were only able to find this out before he killed himself, knowing he would be sent to Azkaban and clearly not wanting that. We're very sorry."

"But where are they?" Fleur asked.

"They've been taken to a sort of prison that Dolohov's group built. It's on a small island off the coast of Norway."

"Norway? Well that's not terribly far!" Ginny said.

Kingsley shook his head. "We still don't know where exactly. It could be anywhere. It could be close to here or it could be way to the North."

"But we can look now! We know where to look. Let's go!" Harry cried.

"You're sure, Potter?" One of the Aurors said. Harry glared.

"Of course I'm sure. These are my brother and sister you're talking about. I'm going to do anything and everything to get them back."

Ginny stood up next to her husband. "I'm all ready to go. Who else is coming?"

This time, everyone raised their hands, Audrey glaring at Ginny as if determined to prove that she was just as strong. Ginny rolled her eyes. Audrey's idea of work was filing papers. She couldn't even fly a broomstick.

Kingsley nodded. "Would you like to leave now or tomorrow morning? It's already mid afternoon."

The group thought for a moment then Arthur said, "We're leaving now.

SCENE BREAK

After gathering broomsticks and going over a few useful spells (to Ginny's disappointment Audrey did exceedingly well on some defense charms) they were gathered around a map in the Minister's office.

"We should split up." Kingsley was saying in his deep voice. "We need to put people of all skill levels in each group. Harry, Ginny," Kingsley said, looking at Harry, letting him know with his eyes that was a favor to him, letting him stay with his wife, "you two and Audrey will take the southern border of Norway, next to Sweden. Bill, George, Fleur—a little bit north of that. Molly, Percy, Charlie, you'll go north. Together we'll try to cover as much of the border as possible. We'll wait 'til it's darker and then use brooms. The last thing we need is Muggles seeing us."

They all nodded, splitting up into their respective groups and muttering their plans.

Nightfall came sooner than expected. They didn't look at each other, they knew it could be the last time they saw them, but no one wanted to burst into tears now. They gave each other quick nods and hugs and that was it.

"We're just waiting for the signal. The men and I will be patrolling along the entire coast very quickly, just checking for signs of danger." Kingsley said, referring to himself and the Ministry party.

Just then loud red bangs emitted from the horizon. Kingsley nodded. "That's the signal. Good luck everyone."

They all took off, heading in their assigned direction.

SCENE BREAK

Two hours later, it was close to 1 am. Harry, Ginny, and Audrey had been scanning the coast for a while, and had only gone closer when they thought they'd seen something suspicious, but it was never what they were looking for.

Another hour later and Audrey was starting to give up. "We've searched all over. They're not here."

Ginny and Harry glared at her. "Audrey if you want to leave, go right ahead. And when _we _find them, everyone will be so happy to mention your great part in the rescue." Harry said sharply.

She glared at him balefully then lowered her head and continued searching.

Four minutes later, Harry and Ginny heard a cry from behind them. Audrey had fallen a bit behind, but now she was yelling and pointing down at something. They quickly zoomed over.

"What is it?" Ginny demanded.

"Some sort of fort. Right there, in the middle of the sea!"

Harry squinted. "She's right. There's something there."

Ginny wanted it very much to be the right place, but at the same time knew that if it was she'd hate to have to admit it was Audrey out of their group who had found them.

_Well, you can't always get what you want. _She thought.

They flew silently downwards, keeping their wands out just in case. They landed quietly on the stone island. It wasn't that big, just big enough for a building and some room in front. They lit their wands, keeping their eyes peeled for anything all the while.

"What's that?" Ginny whispered suddenly, pointing at something near the building. There was a large lump there.

They moved closer. Ginny gasped. "It's Hermione!"


	15. Found

Chapter 15- Found

Ron lay slumped in his cell, the same thoughts coursing over and over through his brain. Most of them were just steady streams of swears, all aimed at himself.

_Why did you do that? You shouldn't have done that. You've lost her now, no way she's going to ever want to be in the same room as you. You're such an idiot. Ron, you're the stupidest person alive. What's your family going to say? Hermione's a talker, she won't have any trouble telling anyone. I'll be fired and disowned and I won't even care because all I'll want is her back._

A loud banging interrupted his thoughts.

"Weasley!"

He shuffled to the door and opened it. For once Silas was alone.

_Yes._

Ron grabbed Silas by the collar of his shirt and nearly lifted him up. Ron was at least a foot taller than him, and despite the dried blood and sweat caked on his skin his muscles were still very strong.

"Let me see Hermione."

Silas glared. "You'll have to let go of me before you get to do anything."

Ron let him go, but his muscles still bulged, a reminder he could punch Silas in the face anytime he wanted.

"And how do you know your wife wants to see _you?" _Silas said, smirking.

Ron's jaw clenched. "I know she doesn't, but I need to see her."

He was still smirking. "Well, I don't think that's possible."

Ron was seething. "It is possible. You're gonna let me see her."

"No."

"What do you mean _no?" _

"I mean you can't see her. Well I guess you can. But you can't talk to her."

Ron threw up his hands. "Well what's the point in th—" He quickly stopped himself. Anything that brought him near to her would be an improvement from now. He nodded. "Let me see her."

Silas clasped his hands behind his back. "I don't think you want to."

"Why? Is something wrong with her?"

"Well of course there is! You beat her! You think she'd be in great condition now?"

Ron glared at his enormous feet. Of course he didn't think that. He felt ashamed again.

"You still have to let me see her. And why can't I talk to her?"

"Well I don't think she'd want that. I'm only thinking for her. And second, I don't think she can."

Ron's blood ran cold. Had he hurt her enough that she literally couldn't talk?

"But you can see her, if you wish." For some reason Silas had a horrible little smile on his face. Ron was too nervous already to worry about that though.

"Good. Let me see her."

Silas shrugged and left the cell. Ron followed him out the door and down the hallway. He walked until they got to a small window. Silas lifted the blackout curtain and pointed into the darkness. A large heap of something was outside on the stones.

Ron shrugged. "Ok, so where is she?"

Silas pointed at the heap.

Ron whipped around and looked closer. It was Hermione, he could recognize her hair. His voice came out a low whimper. "She's—she's…"

Silas nodded, his eyes glinting evilly.

And just like that, Ron's heart burst into flame.

SCENE BREAK

Harry, Ginny and Audrey moved closer, freezing for a few seconds when they saw a peek of light from a window. They had had the sense to cast Disillusionment Charms on themselves, but were still nervous.

When the light was gone, they continued tiptoeing. Ginny was clutching Harry's arm, afraid to believe what might be true. Audrey's face was tight, she was shivering, and from the cold or from fear Ginny didn't know.

When they were about 2 feet from Hermione, Ginny stopped in her tracks, shaking her head. Harry looked back at her, his eyes questioning. Her eyes were moist. "You…see. I just can't."

"Neither can I." Audrey hung back with Ginny.

Harry nodded, his face understanding. He bent down next to the limp woman, lifting her hand. It was cold. He felt her wrist. He couldn't feel anything.

He stood up, numb. He couldn't feel any part of himself. "She's—"

Then a low cough came from behind him. He spun around, hardly believing it. Ginny and Audrey ran over. They all lowered themselves to the ground. Hermione was stirring.

"I thought—I thought…" Harry stammered, his jaw slack.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and rubbed it. "Hermione…Hermione, it's us. We're here."

She coughed again, blood dribbling down her chin. For some reason her shirt was ripped in several places, and her back and arms had bruises all over. She had a cut on her cheek that was starting to scab over. She looked in terrible shape.

"Hermione…we don't have much time. Just tell me who did this to you."

She rolled over a bit and coughed again. "It was…it was…"

"Come on Hermione, you're gonna make it."

"I'm sending a Patronus to the others right now." Audrey ran off.

"It was…it was…"

"Who, Hermione?" Ginny rubbed her hand harder, trying to warm her up.

Tears poured down Hermione's cheeks.

Ginny whispered to Harry, "Maybe she's not ready to talk about it yet. We need to get her out of here and then think of how to get Ron, who's probably in there." She gestured at the building.

Harry nodded. "I agree with the second part, but we need to know who did this to her." He gestured in turn to the bruises all over her. "We need to know what we're dealing with."

Ginny nodded and whispered to Hermione softly. "It's ok, Hermione, you're ok now. Tell us."

"It was…it was…Ron."


	16. Bruises

Chapter 16- Bruises

Ron wanted to die. Just have someone aim the Killing Curse at him and feel bliss as every bad feeling left his body. He knew he could always ask for that, but that was in the back of his mind where nothing was being heard. All he could think was: _She's dead. She's dead. She's gone._

He had never felt anything like this. He couldn't move, just stare at her body. He wanted to hold her, he wished he could have been there. And then he realized something.

_Ron, you killed her._

The more optimistic side of his brain answered.

_No you didn't. Maybe they hurt her more after they took her out. They did it. It wasn't you._

_No. It was you. _

"Weasley. Weasley. WEASLEY."

Ron snapped out of it. He hadn't realized it but tears were pouring down his face. He stumbled away from the window, blinded by rage and tears. He didn't feel anything as Joe pulled him back towards his cell.

SCENE BREAK

Harry's and Ginny's jaws dropped. Ginny was the first one to speak.

"Ron?"

Hermione nodded, snot bubbling from her nose and a stream of blood running down her chin.

Something snapped in Ginny's brain.

"Harry, I think she's confused. Ron didn't do this. There's no way possible. She probably misheard us. Either way we need to get her out of here before a patrol comes. We have our coordinates marked down, we can come back. Let's get her home."

Harry nodded, still looking at Hermione. Hermione was like his sister. To see her in this pain was almost as bad as seeing Ginny suffer.

Ginny snapped in front of his face. "Come on!"

Harry lifted her up in his arms. She was heavier, he realized, probably from the baby. It really hurt her to see her like that. Her breathing was weak, her eyelids fluttering, tears and blood running down her face. Her hair was matted with blood from a cut on her head. It was bushy and looked like it hadn't been washed in days. Her clothes, black pants and a green shirt, were both filthy, and her shirt didn't look just like it had suffered prison, it definitely looked deliberately ripped, by human hands. Harry's muscles quivered, wanting to get his hands on whoever hurt her, because obviously it wasn't Ron.

"How are we going to get her home? We came on broomsticks."

Harry hadn't thought about that. He worried for a moment until Audrey came rushing over. "Kingsley's group will be here in a few moments. Thank heavens they were just patrolling this area when I sent for them. We should hide though, just in case."

They crouched low in a shadow until they heard light footsteps and voices. "Harry? Ginny? Audrey?"

Ginny crept out. "Guys it's Kingsley, let's go!"

The Ministry had brought a motorcycle almost exactly like the one owned by Sirius, and then Hagrid. It had a sidecar, which they placed Hermione in, very gently. She was practically unconscious. Kingsley looked at her sadly then got back to business. "We've got to leave immediately. The others are on their way to St. Mungo's right now."

They took off. Ginny felt extremely relieved. They had Hermione back! They knew where Ron was! They weren't going to be lost forever!

They landed at St. Mungo's a few hours later, where they were allowed private Ministry access through the back to a private room. They were met by the entire family, all of whom were waiting anxiously. When they saw Hermione, they all ran to her.

Kingsley spoke in his deep booming voice. "Step back. She needs room. She's barely alive."

They did as they were told, Harry lifting Hermione up again and laying her gently on the bed. She was unconscious.

"Will she be alright?" Fleur said weakly.

A nurse who had just entered and had started treating her looked at her sadly. "I'm not sure dear. There is serious damage here. But we'll be able to fix her up quite a bit."

Fleur nodded, leaning backwards into Bill, who held her firmly.

The next morning, the family had arrived back at the hospital. They had stayed with Hermione until the nurses had forced them to leave, but came back just as soon as the hospital opened again. They found Hermione in slightly better shape. She was awake now, and her cuts and been healed. She smiled feebly at them when they walked in.

"Hey guys," she whispered. It was the loudest voice she could muster.

They all took turns hugging her. "How are you doing?" Ginny asked.

She shrugged a bit. "Ok. Still hurting."

Harry sat down next to her. "Hermione, we know you probably don't want to talk about this, but it's absolutely necessary. Trust me, I've been in this position and I know how hard it is, but we need you. We need you to tell us who hurt you like this."

Hermione looked at him, confused. A few more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I thought I told you…maybe I imagined it. It was…it was Ron."

The family members who hadn't been there the night before looked at each other in shock. Ron?

Harry looked at her worriedly. "Hermione, do you understand the question? Who was it at the place you were in who hurt you? Not who you were with or who you're married to. Who gave you these bruises and such?"

Hermione looked at him, her brown eyes big and wet. "It was Ron, Harry."

Harry sighed, turning to Ginny. "Maybe we should get a nurse in here, I think her head might be—"

Hermione raised her voice a little. "Why aren't you listening to me? It was _Ron._"

Ginny reached for her hand and held it in her lap. "You're telling us that _Ron _beat you like this? It was him who hurt you?"

Hermione sighed, happy that someone finally understood her. "Yes, Ginny." More tears rolled down her cheeks, remembering the day before, and her horror and pain as she felt bruises forming from Ron's fists.

Ginny fell back in her chair. So did all the other family members, except for Rose and Hugo, who had been taken outside by Andromeda Tonks so as not to see their mother in such condition.

Harry was most shocked of all. His best friend? Hurt Hermione? Harry knew how much Hermione meant to Ron, and it was probably one of the strongest bonds in the world. He shook his head, almost refusing to believe it.

Hermione was busy telling her story of what had happened, from the time she had run away from St. Mungo's to the time she lay here, back at St. Mungo's. One big, eventful circle.

"And when I didn't move fast enough, they wouldn't give me any food for the rest of the day."

Harry interrupted her. "Hermione, when did—" he gestured at the bruises on her back, "—_that _happen?"

She looked at him. "Yesterday. Ron got—Ron got mad at me. Just a misunderstanding. But he—he lost control…" her voice trailed off. She was starting to cry.

Harry shook his head. "No. No you're mistaken. It wasn't Ron."

Hermione looked at him sharply, her voice rasping. "Yes, it was Harry. It was. If you ever bring him back you can ask him, and he'll admit it. Last time I saw, he was proud of what he did."

Kingsley looked at Harry. "We have a decision to make, Potter. Should we leave Ron there? Or should we rescue him?"

Hermione spoke up, and her words surprised everyone.

"Leave him there."


	17. Possessed

Chapter 16- Possessed

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all you haters. I specifically changed my plot to go with your demands. But it's worth it if it keeps the reviews comin'. I hope you're happy __ And no that was not sarcastic._

Ron stared out his window. He could barely breathe. He couldn't see anything except for blank night sky. His thoughts were repetitive.

_You killed her. You killed her. You killed her._

His conscience had not won this time. Only the guilt.

Just then, he heard a scuffling sound across from the hall, followed by a soft voice. Ron walked over to the door. It was locked. But Ron was through with being locked up. With the most strength he'd used in a very long time, he kicked the door. It budged a little bit but did not open. Now, however, he had a foot full of throbbing toes. But he had to get out. He kicked and kicked and kicked until…

_BAM!_ The door crashed open. Ron froze, waiting for the footsteps to come and the fists to push him back in. But nothing happened.

_That is really strange._

But he wasn't going to just stand there and not take advantage of his 5 minutes of freedom. He ran out, closing the door behind him. He quickly found the source of the noises: the room across the hall was occupied by two men, neither of whom he had seen before, but assumed they were Dolohov's upper men, in Silas's level, that were simply not stationed at the prison. He watched them for a few seconds. It appeared they were practicing dueling, but he couldn't make out the spells they were whispering.

One of the men, a tall, skinny man with dark brown hair was turning red in the face.

_The idiot. He's trying to do it silently. I learned that when I was 16._

The man finally got tired of looking like a tomato it seemed, because he suddenly yelled the spell they were practicing out loud. And they made Ron's blood run cold.

"Imperio!"

The man he was practicing with, who was probably the height of Ron's ribcage, he was so short, had dark blonde hair. His light brown eyes suddenly went rather blank.

"March." The first man commanded.

The second man marched.

This went on for about 5 minutes, the men taking turns controlling each other to their will.

Ron's eyes were suddenly almost as blank as the possessed men's, because he had just realized something. Something very important.

_It wasn't me hurting Hermione. Well it was. But it wasn't because I never wanted to do that. Those thoughts in my brain…they weren't mine! Someone was controlling me…someone else killed her! It wasn't me. I wouldn't do that, because I love her. Not loved. I still love her and I'm going to see her again one day. This explains everything._

He had to get out of this place. He had to find Harry and Ginny and George and all of his family and tell them everything that had happened. He didn't know how to tell them that Hermione was dead. But he'd think of that when he was on the way home.

He snuck very quietly from the hallway. He knew where the door was. Stupid Silas. Way to show the prisoner the exit door. On the way however, he noticed a door with the initial _S _on it.

_Maybe it's Silas's. If it is, maybe I can get my wand back! _

He put his eyeball to the door crack. No one seemed to be in the room. He opened it slowly. Stupid Silas. Way to leave your office door unlocked. He ran to the desk and instantly was sure it was Silas's. He could just tell by the tube of hair grease sitting on the shelf. He dug quickly through the drawers until he came upon something long and wooden. He pulled it out.

_Yes!_

He could tell it was his by the warm feeling it gave him. He had his powers in his hand again. He could leave!

He ran as fast as he could to the door.

_Why isn't anyone around? It's kind of creeping me out. Not gonna spend time dwelling on that though. I'm leaving!_

He left the prison. He smelled the sweet night air, the smell of water and of fresh air.

_I'm free._

He conjured for himself tiny rowboat. He could see land from here, and he knew if he could get to land he could find a place to stay and then Apparate home in the morning, once he knew where he was.

He had just climbed in to the boat when a voice behind him sneered.

"Going somewhere?"


	18. Awkward Encounter

Awkward Encounter

Harry shook his head. "No. Hermione, I get that you don't want to see him again, but we can't leave him there. We have to get him out and…question him…" He looked at Kingsley for help.

Hermione glared. "You're siding with him, aren't you? You haven't changed since you were 13 years old!"

Harry wanted to glare back but felt bad about hurting her more. "No, Hermione, I'm doing this for you!"

"If you're doing it for me you'll leave him there! Now I'd appreciate it if you left."

His mouth opened to retort, but decided against it. He nodded.

Hermione looked at the family apologetically. "You guys too?"

They nodded and started to leave. "Wait, Ginny, could you stay?"

Ginny hung back. When the room was clear she sat down next to Hermione. "Hermione, I know you're upset, but Harry's right, we can't leave Ron there."

Hermione laid her head on Ginny's shoulder. "But Ginny, I never want to see him again!"

Ginny stroked her hair. "I know Hermione. I know. If Harry did that I'd never want to see him again. Maybe we can get Ron out but keep him away from you."

"Could you?"

"Of course."

"But he deserves that place! Ginny, you have _no _idea what it was like!"

"Could you…could you maybe tell me a bit?"

"What?"

"Well you've been missing for a while…we've all been curious."

Hermione took a shuddering breath. "O…ok…."

Ginny turned in her seat so she was facing her directly.

"It was…it was terrible. There was Silas…he was the ringleader. He was such a creep. He…he tried to…you know…" Hermione let out a small sob. Ginny let her cry for a few minutes until she was ready to talk again.

"At first they would just keep me alone in a cell, with barely any food and no distractions. Then they would let Ron and I have minimal contact, just to torture us. They made me see Ron getting tortured. Then, I thought it was awful. Now I hope they do it more." She sniffled. "And then they started demanding answers out of me, and when I didn't give them…bad things happened. And then they said they would let me spend the night with Ron if I did this awful list of chores. And if I didn't do it in time, they would kill the…the baby…." She suddenly gasped.

Ginny didn't even need to ask what she was upset about. The baby. Hermione's baby. If she wasn't with Ron…whose baby was it?

Hermione broke down crying again. Ginny hugged her harder, whispering comforting things in her ear.

SCENE BREAK

"Harry, that's wrong."

"You shouldn't do this to her."

"Is that illegal?"

"I have to do this. I feel a little bad, but it's necessary. And no, Audrey, it's not illegal!" Harry shot back. He was stuffing a thin skin-colored string under the crack of the door and putting the other end in his ear.

George shrugged. "I don't see the big deal. Extendable Ears are probably one of Fred's and I's greatest inventions."

"I agree. Now shut up all of you I need to hear."

The rest of the family who wasn't in the tea room clustered closer around him. Harry listened closely to what Hermione and Ginny were saying. The more Hermione said about the prison, the more his knuckles turned white. Hermione was his sister, she had been since he was 11. It didn't really matter that she had married Ron, he would've considered her like a sister anyway. And no one did this to Hermione.

He did feel a pang of sympathy when she remembered the baby. That was tough. But Hermione could get through it, couldn't she? She was strong. She had survived the hunt for the Horcruxes. She had a strong will that usually got her through anything. Would it work now?

SCENE BREAK

The next morning, Hermione lay asleep in her hospital bed. The nurses had offered to let her leave and go home, but she had asked to stay longer. Many of them had thought after being imprisoned she would want to be free again, but she was afraid. She didn't trust anyone anymore. A person on the street could be working for Silas. The man at the corner grocery store could have a Dark Mark on his arm. No. She wasn't ready for the world again yet. She liked the hospital, mainly because she felt secure. The clean room that they had let her decorate, as it was the Minister's private area of the hospital, felt like a safe haven.

Ginny had left the night before. They hadn't talked much. Hermione just lay on the cushy pillows and cried while Ginny tried to comfort her. Ginny never once complained or said she had to leave. Ginny was a true friend.

A knock on the door woke her up. Her heart skipped a beat in terror. They had found her.

A nurse opened the door. Hermione breathed an immense sigh of relief. "Darling, you have a visitor."

Hermione was wary. "Who is it?"

The nurse checked her paper. "Lavender…Brown?"

Hermione stared in shock.

"Should I send her in…or…?

"Um, yeah, send her in…" Her voice trailed. The nurse left. What was _Lavender _doing here? Sure, they had reconciled their differences and such but why was she here? How did she _know?_

A lighter knock came. "Come in." Hermione said in a carrying whisper.

Lavender entered. She looked nervous, twitchy. And very uncomfortable. She motioned to the chair next to the bed.

Hermione nodded, patting it. Lavender scurried over. Hermione finally asked the question. "Um…so…why are you here?"

Lavender looked even more nervous. "I just came to say…I'm really sorry for what happened to you. No one would ever wish that on you."

"Um…thanks, Lavender. But…how did you find out about all this?"

Lavender looked surprised that she didn't know. "Harry sent out a message…he didn't tell you?"

Hermione could feel rage boiling under her fingertips. She wanted to strangle someone. "Okay, thanks Lavender, this means a lot, but I'm really tired…and of course he told me, I must've forgotten…I'm really tired…" She fake yawned.

Lavender nodded and awkwardly gave her a hug before scampering out.

_Harry. Is. Dead._


	19. Better than Revenge

A/N: Heyy I'm back! Going through another spike in fanfiction addiction so there will be a few more updates in the near future! Hopefully this is a cause to rejoice!

Also, I am OBSESSED with the new Taylor Swift album, so the next few chappies will be named after some of the songs from Speak Now. Just a "warning."

AND just to renew this:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own all RECOGNIZED characters from the series 'Harry Potter' by J.K. Rowling. I also own none of the song titles. So…yeah. Enjoy!

Better than Revenge

The rage was spreading like a wildfire. Harry had told people about what had happened? What was he thinking? Didn't he know that would cause her pain? Should she yell at him? Should she have Ginny yell at him?

Hermione pressed the button next to her bed that summoned a nurse. Almost instantly one was at the door.

"Anything I can get you, dear?"

"Um, yes, can you bring me…" She thought about it. A small smirk made her eyes crinkle. As long as she was getting revenge, might as well get a laugh out of it. "Molly Weasley."

The nurse nodded. "Of course." She left.

Hermione settled back in her bed. It wasn't like most of the St. Mungo's beds, which were small, hard, and cold. Hers was mahogany, with satin sheets and down pillows. It was delightful.

Mrs. Weasley entered without knocking. "Hermione, you wanted me?"

She nodded. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, honey."

"Come here."

Mrs. Weasley did.

"Harry sent out information to all our friends about my…uh…condition. You realize how terrible that is, don't you?"

Molly nodded. "I do. What would you like me to do, though? I can't erase everyone's memories."

"No, no. I need you to yell at him. In public. Just…he needs to be punished. Call him out for it, for me. Please."

She shrugged and smiled. "Of course, Hermione, I guess he does deserve that. When?"

"Right now!" She had a bigger smile on her face than she had for the past few days. "Get him in the hallway right outside, and remember to leave this door open."

"All right, if you're sure." She left.

Hermione giggled. This was going to be fun!

SCENE BREAK

Three hours later, Harry sat in the chair next to Hermione's bed. His hand was in hers, his head was down and he was sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry."

"That's the twenty sixth time you've said that."

"And I'm still sorry, Hermione."

"Yeah, you should be. Lavender showing up at my bedside was kind of weird. And why? You sent out a message?"

"Hermione, I understand. But come on, I was already yelled at."

She made an apologetic face. "Yeah…"

He looked up at her. "There's nothing I can do to make it up to you?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I am sorry about the whole Mrs. Weasley thing…but I mean…you made a mistake…"

"I realize that. But, and you don't know have to answer this if you don't want to, and I'm not trying to hurt you, but…what are you going to do with your last name now?"

She could feel tears start to sting her eyes when she heard a voice in the back of her head. _I am sick of you always whining and crying and complaining! It's all you've done!_

The Ron in her head was right. She had to stop crying, because everything was not going to be perfect.

She kept her eyes dry this time. "I don't know. But can I ask you something now?"

"You know you always can."

"Can I Rose, Hugo, and I stay with you and Ginny for a little while until I find a new house?"

"You're going to move?"

"I've thought about it a lot. Yeah, I am."

"Why?"

"Too many memories in that house."

He breathed out deeply through his nose. "I guess that makes sense. Can I ask you something else too?"

She smiled again. "Yeah."

"Why did he do that?"

"Ron? Misunderstanding."

He nodded, looking down again. He thought, _Must've been a pretty serious misunderstanding._

Suddenly a commotion started outside the closed room. Loud voices were heard and there were a few doors slammed. Harry and Hermione let go of each other's hands and stared at the door. Hermione couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her lips.

Harry stood up, his wand out. The door flew open.

Hermione screamed. A sopping wet figure stood in the doorway, hair dripping in the person's face and his clothes ripped and dark.

"_Ron!"_


	20. CONTEST

CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST!

HI FANS! I LOVE YOU AND NEED YOUR HELP!

So the summary of this story is a little misleading now. I took the story in a different direction that I originally intended it to. SO I need a new summary! PLEASE MESSAGE ME ALL SUBMISSIONS. WINNER will get a special dedication and maybe…let's see…a sneak preview at a SUPER SURPRISE I'm planning for this story! Of course you will have to keep that a secret until I publicly release it, so don't enter if you're not up to THAT challenge. Thanks for listening, I'm praying for entries!

XOXO, Love always,

Sparkshine


	21. Mean

Chapter 20- Mean

_A/N: This is a little flashback scene. I thought it'd be kinda like I was selling out if I just had Ron about to be caught then all of a sudden gets out…so I'm adding this in for your enjoyment. This is extremely short…it's really just a filler so you feel more knowledgeable. Next chapter will be nice and long though! Mean is an amazing song from the Taylor Swift album…it speaks out against bullying and overcoming haters. Listen to it! And now, because I find it appropriate, a quote from book 3:_

"JORDAN! Are you being paid to advertise Firebolts? Get on with the commentary!" –Minerva McGonagall

_I am not advertising Speak Now…just recommending it. Remember to enter the contest I need your help! Now, if you've survived this terribly long author's note, you can continue the story…_

"_Going somewhere?" _

Ron whipped around. One foot was in the boat, the other on the stones. One, two, three…fifteen wizards stood before him. His blood couldn't decide whether to freeze over with fright or boil with rage, so it settled on just making his legs feel like jelly.

_What am I supposed to do? Wait a minute, Ron…you have your wand! _The positive side of his brain argued.

_Ron, it's you versus fifteen Dark wizards, you CAN'T win! _His pessimistic side interjected.

_For Hermione, you can._

Power raged through him. He was done being the victim. He felt like that guy that Hermi—_No, Ron, stop thinking about her!_

"What do you want?" He questioned.

Silas emerged from the mass. "Simple. We can't let you leave, Weasley."

_Do they know I have my wand? If they don't…I'll pretend to be submissive and then attack. Yeah. That's what I'll do._

"You're not stopping me, Silas."

"Who says I'm stopping you alone?"

Ron heard two small pops. Four of the wizards had Apparated into the boat. He was surrounded. He casually slipped his wand down his sleeve and raised his arms in the air and lowered his head.

"All right. You're right. I don't think I can do this. I do feel very weak."

Silas looked surprised for a moment but accepted Ron's "surrender." "All right." He snapped his fingers. The men behind him moved to grab hold of his arms.

In a single fluid movement he elbowed one in the face, flipped over backwards and Stunned the four of them from behind. He was breathing deeply as he faced the remaining eleven. His face was bright red. The wizards all raised their wands, but Ron could see a glimmer of trepidation in some of their eyes. Most of them were reedy little men, while Ron stood at a towering 6 foot 5, with tanned, bulging muscles.

_Thank Merlin for Auror Aerobics Training._

He sprung towards the mass. _Take out Silas first. He's the leader. Hopefully they'll be a little lost without him. _

"_Stupefy!" _Ron dodged out of the jet of light that one man shot towards him. After ducking under a few more he caught sight of Silas in the mayhem. _This is your chance. _As Ron aimed his wand at the cowering little man, an image flashed before his eyes. Hermione, laughing. A jet of light shot out of Ron's wand and hit Silas right in the head.

This did help. The few men around Silas looked around as he fell. Their reactions caused the other men around them to look around. And in the fuss, Ron jumped into the rowboat and charmed it to speed away. He shot a few more Stunning Spells at the backs of the wizards, just for good measure. He couldn't believe it. He was _free._


	22. Innocent

Innocent

Harry's hand shoved Hermione's head under the blankets. She crouched, making herself as flat as possible. She felt like a four year old in a game of hide and seek.

The sheets were white, so she could vaguely make what was happening outside her cover. Harry's wand was pointing at Ron's chest. As far as she could see, Ron didn't have his wand, at least not in his hands. Ron was soaking wet, as if he had been caught in a storm or had swum across the ocean. His longish hair fell in his face. His frame filled up half the doorway. If the room was dark and there was lightning flashing, it would have completed the picture.

Harry was breathing deeply. "Ron. What are you doing here?" His wand didn't move.

Ron took a few steps forward. It seemed he was blubbering a bit. "Harry…Hermione…Hermione!"

Harry tensed. "What about her?"

"They—they said you were here. Harry, Hermione is…Hermione is….dead."

Hermione's eyes widened under the covers. What?

Harry's eyes narrowed. "She…what? Ron, how are you here. No, never mind. What did you do?"

Ron took a deep breath, before pausing and looking very confused. "What?"

"What you did to Hermione." Harry took a small, threatening step forward. Hermione still waited under the sheets, her eyes darting back and forth, not believing what this was coming to.

"How…how do you know?" He stammered. He still didn't have a wand in his hand. It was clear he wasn't going to win this battle by force. If he even knew this was a battle.

"She…did you say she was dead, Ron?"

"Y-yeah. I saw he-e-er…" his voice was breaking. It looked as though he was crying. Hermione was confused. The only times she had seen him cry were when Fred died and their children were born. Why was he crying now?

"You…what?" Harry still hadn't lowered his wand, it was still pointing right at Ron's heart. Ron didn't seem to have noticed.

"She was there. She was d-d-dead. I killed her." He sank to his knees, his head in his enormous hands.

Hermione started to creep out of her hiding place but Harry placed his hand on her head again, silently warning not to yet. He took a few steps forward. "Ron. Tell me something."

Ron looked up. "What?"

"Did you hurt Hermione?"

He looked down again, more tears pouring out of his eyes. "Yeah."

"And…you killed her."

Ron sounded almost hysterical. "Yes! And I didn't mean to…I didn't know how…and it wasn't my fault!"

"You—I—what?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Ron, how was it not your fault."

"I was under the Imperius Curse! I never wanted to hurt her! Harry, come on, you know I'd never do that."

Hermione was listening. This was huge. She had to come out. She raised her head a bit. Harry didn't notice. _Are you ready for this Hermione?_

She backed down again. _No. Not yet._

"Ron…wait. I never believed…I never thought you'd hurt her, but…is this true?"

"Yes!" Ron sobbed. "Harry, believe me, I love Hermione more than anything, and you know that!"

Harry relaxed his stance. He took a few steps forward and reached his hand down to Ron, who grabbed and let himself be pulled to his feet.

"Hermione." Harry said. Hermione perked up her ears. Was he trying to signal her.

"Harry, she's gone, she's gone." Ron was still crying.

_Hermione, it doesn't matter if you're not ready. Come on. You can do this. You CAN do this._

She took a deep breath. Slowly, she swung her legs around and rested them on the floor before pushing the covers off her. She realized she was wearing only a tiny silver nightdress, but didn't care. Ron's head was in his hands again. Hermione stood up. Harry turned his head a fraction and nodded at her.

"Ron."

Ron froze. He didn't look up though. He just stopped moving completely. He didn't dare move. It couldn't be true.

"Ron. I'm right here. I'm alive."

Harry walked backwards toward Hermione and placed his hand on the small of her back, gently nudging her forward. He whispered in her ear, "Hermione, I believe him."

Hermione didn't know what to think. But Ron did deserve to know that she wasn't dead.

She hadn't walked in a while. Her muscles were cramped and the blood flow to her legs made them tingle. A few leftover bruises made her back ache.

"Ron. It's me."

Ron's head rose very slowly. His blue eyes fixed on Hermione, standing there in a shimmery robe, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Was this a dream?

"Ron." She repeated. Harry watched Ron closely. He stood near his sister protectively, just in case though. "Ron, it's her."

Something clunked into place in his brain. "Hermione!" he yelled at the top of his voice. He bounded forward, knocking Harry out of the way and scooping Hermione into his arms. Her shriek was muffled by his shoulder as he swung her around.

"Ron! Let me goooooo!"

Harry stepped in, jerking Ron backwards and freeing Hermione of his grip. "Ron. Maybe you should ask her first what she thinks of your story."

Ron was looking at her like he only ever had a few times before. Like when they were able to escape Malfoy Manor. Like when the battle was over. Like when they were married. Pure love.

But Hermione still wasn't sure. She didn't necessarily want him back. Look at how much pain he had caused her, the marks of which were still visible. Was she ready for him again?

"Hermione…if you heard everything I just said now, you'll know what happened. I never meant to hurt you. I was going crazy from that place, and they were controlling me. Come on, 'Mione," he used his special nickname for her. "Think about it. You know I'd never do that to you."

She looked down, a few tears dripping out of her eyes. "In the first few days…I didn't want to believe it. I thought it had been a bad nightmare. Maybe the whole thing…or maybe just what you did. But then the marks didn't fade." She held out her arms. A few blue and black splotches were visible. Ron stared. "And I knew it had been true. And I still didn't want to believe it. And now I want to believe you, Ron, but I can't. Ron, we've all had to fight the Imperius Curse. Remember? In fourth year? Harry's been able to do it for simpler things. You weren't able to fight the order to hurt me? What does that say?"

Ron didn't know what to say. She had a point. "But…Hermione…but…I told you, I was going crazy. They might have done bad things to you but you didn't have to endure what I endured."

Harry's eyes were darting back and forth; he was ready to jump in at a moment's notice.

"Really, Ron, I didn't? Threatening to kill someone's baby isn't that much of a threat then to you, it seems. Threatening to kill _you _isn't that big either, then. Did you think about that?"

Ron actually hadn't. Memory came rushing back. "The…the baby…"

Hermione looked down. She hadn't really thought about it much. She was throwing up a few times a day from the sickness, but that was the only time she noticed it. She hadn't even remembered to have a Healer check up on it. But now that she looked, her belly was looking quite large. She had lost lots of weight from her imprisonment, and though she had gained a bit back, her brittle bones and sunken cheekbones only made her engorged stomach more prominent.

"I don't know, Ron, I don't know! The point is…is…" She couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She wanted to. She really wanted to. Something was holding her back, though, and she didn't know what.

Harry came up behind her. "What is it?"

She sat down on the edge of the bed. "I can't do this. I need to think. Ron…go away. go defend yourself to your family. They haven't seen you yet, right?"

He shook his head. His eyes were pained. "Hermione…I'd give anything…"

She cut him off. "Both of you—leave. I have to think."

Ron gave her one last agonizing look before following Harry out the door.

Hermione started to cry. All the emotions she had felt in the last month all came rushing forth in one big, mushy, salty glob. She couldn't stop sobbing. She had absolutely no idea what to do.

Ron burst in again. Hermione jerked up. "Ron!"

He ran to her and sunk to his knees again, grabbing her hands. "Hermione, please. Please. This is killing me. Hear me out. I love you. I love you. I understand everything I did wrong. I was so wrong. I should have been stronger. And you have every right to hate me for the rest of our lives but I'm _begging _you, take me back." He raised himself up and kissed her right on the lips. She was shocked and her brain was ordering her to pull away, but she couldn't.

She kissed back. She didn't know why or how. But she did. Her brain had always gotten her in trouble before, but the only person she'd ever loved was Ron, and until this detour in the road, her heart had never made many mistakes.

_Listen to your heart, Hermione. That's what brought you the most joy in life._

_A/N: Well? Thoughts pleasseeeee! Kind of a long chapter I think and lots of romantic fluff at the end! But don't worry; this is not the end of the story! TRUST ME. I'VE GOT MORE PLANNED, if you want it. As always, review review review! Reviews are what keep me going in my writing! You want more? REVIEW. Thanks always, _

_XOXO, Love,_

_Sparkshine_

_P.S. CONTEST STILL OPEN I HAVE ONLY ONE ENTRY. HELP!_


	23. Last Kiss

_A/N: Mini chapter! Promise they'll be a nice long juicy chapter coming next! Just bear with me as I sneak in sentences in this story while flipping back to my English homework when my mom comes into the room._

Last Kiss

Ginny, George, and Bill burst into the room, wands drawn, and froze at the sight they saw. Ron and Hermione, arms intertwined, kissing passionately. George looked at Ginny.

"Should we leave?"

Ginny looked at the two of them, her eyes unsure. "Yeah, yeah let's go." The three of them awkwardly crept out. Ron and Hermione didn't even seem to have noticed the interruption.

They broke apart. Ron wrapped her in a hug and whispered in her ear, "Hermione, I—" But she quickly broke him off.

"Ron, no, not yet. I'm not ready to be back with you. But I thought you deserved that. No, Ron. I can't. I'm…I'm s-sorry…" She tried to pull away. "R-Ron," she stammered. "Let me go!" Ron hadn't loosened his grip. Hermione was starting to get scared. "Ron, let me go. Let me go!" Ron hadn't moved. He hadn't said anything. He wasn't doing anything violent. But he kept his arms wrapped around her, refusing to let her go.

_Listen to your heart, Hermione. Your heart, not your brain!_

Hermione shook her head to herself. She wasn't used to listening to her heart. Her brain made most of her life decisions.

She started to struggle, trying to push herself away from Ron's chest, which was burning hot. It felt like he had a fever. She was gasping. "Ron, let go of me, _now!"_

He finally did. He loosened the hold he had around her and she slithered out. She stood over him. "Ron, I'm sorry. But…this is it. Maybe I still love you, maybe it was just too late. I'm s-sorry!" She sobbed as she ran out the door. It was the first time she'd been out in days.

Ginny was standing outside, her arms folded. When she saw Hermione, she dropped her arms and demanded, "What happened?"

Hermione ran past her to the drawing room of the ward. She collapsed on a couch, her face in her hands. Ginny rushed in. "Hermione, tell me what the hell's going on here!"

Hermione shook her head sadly. "I'm not ready for him again. That was…that was our last kiss."

Ginny's eyes widened. "I—I…" she saw Harry in the corner of her eye and motioned him over, whispering in his ear, "Go talk to Ron. He's in her room." Harry only needed one look at Hermione to nod and leave.

In Hermione's hospital room, Ron lay with his head in his arms. He didn't care about anything anymore. His life was over.

Harry slammed the door open. "Ron."

Ron didn't look up.

Harry strode over and grabbed Ron roughly by the shoulder. "Ron, you should leave. And don't be mad at Hermione, because you did hurt her."

Ron looked up, his face streaky. "What am I going to do, Harry? I have nothing now."

Harry sighed and sat down next to him. "I don't know, mate. You'll find something."

Ron shook his head. "I'm quitting my job. I can't work at the Ministry anymore."

"What? Why?"

He shook his head again. "I just can't. I…I'll leave now." He stood up and slowly walked out the door, down the stairs, and out into the streets.

Harry watched sadly. Ron was his best friend, but so was Hermione. _Hermione was right, it's like we're 13 again. Don't we have to grow up sometime?_

_A/N: So…yeah…insanely short chapter, I KNOW. Promise they'll be LOTS more in the next chapter! This is the last day for the summary contest, remember! Kk thanks!_

_XOXO, Love always,_

_Sparkshine_


	24. Long Live

Long Live

The next day, Hermione lay in her bed. This was her last day at the hospital. Ginny had found her family a new home for the time being, a nicely furnished flat in the south part of London, far away from their old home. It was ten o clock when she awoke with a start in a cold sweat. She'd had a bad dream, but couldn't remember what it was. Either way, she had woken up and she had remembered something very important. She quickly rang the bell and a nurse appeared at the door.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I…I need a Healer…a pregnancy healer…right…now…" she panted.

"All right." She left. Minutes later a Healer entered the room.

"Mrs. Weasley—" the Healer started. Hermione cut her off.

"Ms. Granger."

"Ok, Ms. Granger, what is it?" She sat down next to Hermione's bed.

"The…the baby…" Hermione pointed at her large belly. "Can you…can you check up on it?"

"Of course, dear. You'll have to wait a few hours though, we have a bunch of appointments today. How does three o clock sound?"

"Yeah…that's good." She lay back, breathing deeply. She was only eleven weeks along, not even three months. Why was she hurting like this? She hadn't even felt a kick yet!

"Ginny!" she called. Ginny came in.

"What is it?"

"It…hurts…" Hermione panted.

"Do you…what do you want?"

"I…I don't know…I need—" Hermione started.

"—Ron" Ginny finished for her.

Hermione lowered her head. "I…I don't know. Do I?"

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, I talked to him. I believe his story. Hermione, you pretty much killed him. He just sits at your old house in his office and doesn't do anything. Like, _anything. _You really hurt him. I think he needs you even more than you need him."

Hermione thought about it. _What if she's right? What if I've made a terrible mistake? Oh my god…I have made a mistake! I need Ron!_

"Ginny…can you bring him back?"

She brightened. "Really? And you promise to not lead him on again?"

Hermione nodded.

"All right then." Ginny smiled, gave Hermione a hug, and left.

Hermione was in pain again. _Maybe I should…maybe…_ She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

At around 2:30, she was gently woken up. She blinked her eyes sleepily. All she saw was a flash of orange. "Gi…Ginny?"

"No, it's me, 'Mione."

"Ron!" She smiled softly. She felt his lips brush her cheek.

"Come on, sweetie, I hear you have an appointment."

_I can't believe how fast everything changed!_

"Yeah…baby here doesn't feel so good."

"Well come on." He slid an arm under her knees and wrapped the other one around her shoulders and lifted her in his arms. He was so much bigger than her, around one foot taller. She rested her head on his chest and gritted her teeth as she felt more pain.

Ron set her down gently on her feet and held her as she swayed slightly nauseously. She hiccupped. "R-Ron. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry, honey."

"I love you."

"I love you more than you can imagine. Come on. Put this on." He slid a dressing gown over her head and lifted her up once more and lay her back down on the bed. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as a knock came.

"Come in!" Hermione called.

A Healer came in. She looked very motherly, pleasantly plump with light brown hair and kind eyes.

"All right dear, what's wrong?"

"I feel…pain…" Hermione gestured to her belly.

"All right…well you haven't been in for a checkup in a while how about you go and do this urine test?" She held out a tube.

"Ok…" Hermione said, taking the tube and walking to the bathroom that connected to the room. Ron and the Healer sat awkwardly as they waited. After five minutes passed and nothing happened, Ron was starting to get worried.

"What's taking her so long?" He asked, fidgety.

The Healer shrugged. "I don't know. Let's give her one more minute."

Just then they heard gasps coming from the bathroom. Ron sprung forward and burst through the door. Hermione lay on the floor, sobbing. Ron's blood ran cold.

"H-Hermione? What's wrong?"

The Healer knew at once. She recognized this reaction. Ron whirled on the Healer. "What's wrong with her?"

The Healer bent down and whispered something to Hermione. Hermione nodded, her face a complete mess. Ron looked closer and saw blood on the floor.

The Healer gestured to Ron and the two went back to the room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but your wife has had a miscarriage."

Ron's head spun.

"Wh…What? The baby is…dead?"

She nodded. "I'm so sorry." She went back into the bathroom to help Hermione.

Ron stood motionless, his jaw hanging. He tried to come into the bathroom but Hermione cried, "No! Get out, get out! I-I-I don't want you to see me l-l-like thisssss!" Her voice broke at the end.

Ron didn't listen to her. "Hermione I've seen you in worse. No way I'm leaving."

Hermione looked down at the mess beneath her and fainted. Ron caught her so she wouldn't hit the tiled floor. He looked at her sadly. _How are we supposed to tell the family?_


	25. Haunted

Haunted

Hermione's skin was pale and her hair fanned out as she lay in Ron's arms. Blood spread out on the floor but Ron was too dizzy to notice. He tried to wake up Hermione, gently slapping her face. She finally stirred.

"No…I told you to l-l-leave!"

Ron only held her tighter. "I don't care."

She let out a sob. "H-H-How could this h-h-happennnnnn?" She let out a wail.

He looked down. He didn't have an answer.

The Healer looked at them sadly. "It could have been natural, just fate. It's also possible it was a result of the stress, prison, and pain."

Ron gulped. Under the Imperius Curse or not, was he to blame for the death of their…?

The Healer, Mrs. MacGould, was removing the lifeless fetus from Hermione. And Ron could see that it was a girl. He had been right.

_Oh my god. I killed my daughter. _

Ron didn't mention this to Hermione. He didn't want to draw attention to the fact that bad luck seemed to follow him around.

Hermione was still sobbing. "Ro-Ron! I said get a-away! I-I-I look terrible!"

Ron looked her in the eye. "Hermione, I've been with you through so much worse. If you think I'm going to leave…then, well….we have a problem…" He finished awkwardly.

She curled up in his lap, her face blotchy and her eyes puffy.

Ron felt a small tear in his eye as he stroked Hermione's hair.

"Ron? What are we going to do?"

"Um…I guess…I guess we gotta tell people, don't we?"

"That's…that's all you have to say?"

"No! No! I…I mean we…we gotta get you out of this room…" Ron was fumbling for the right words.

Mrs. MacGould looked up. "He's right dear, come on."

Hermione curled up tighter. "No. I'm not moving." She started crying again.

Ron looked at Mrs. MacGould for help. She shrugged as if to say _"She's your wife, you take care of her." _She left the now-clean room.

Ron sighed. "Hermione, come on."

Hermione let out a muffled sound that sounded a bit like _mrrrr._

Ron sighed again. "Didn't catch that, Hermione."

"No."

He stroked her hair. His vision was a little blurry from tears that refused to be shed. "Come on, 'Mione. This floor can't be comfortable."

"I don't c-c-care." She hiccupped.

"Do I have to carry you again?" He nudged her very gently.

She didn't answer.

"I guess I do." He tried to wrap his arms his arms around her emaciated figure.

"No no no no no!" She scooted away and curled up tighter on the cold floor.

Ron could understand why she was acting completely immature, but…

"Hermione, come on. Up you go." He ignored her whimpers and scooped her up. She felt so thin. She was skin and bones, and her belly was no longer bulging. It felt so strange to feel her like this, with no meat on her. It felt wrong. There was no way she weighed more than 100 pounds.

She didn't settle into him, she remained stiff and cold. She was shivering, but from sadness or cold Ron didn't know.

Ron lay her down on her bed. She didn't stretch out or bury her head in a pillow. She just lay stiffly. Ron had no idea what to do.

"Ginny!" he called out the first name he could think of. "GINNY!" There was no answer.

Ron ran to the hallway and yelled "GINNY!"

Finally Ginny poked her head out of a room. Her brown eyes looked worried. "What? What is it?"

"Hermione—baby-dead—won't move…"

Ginny dashed to Hermione's room, Ron hot on her heels.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried.

Hermione was not looking well; in fact she looked worse than when Ron left the room about a minute ago. Her complexion was ashier.

Ginny knelt by Hermione's bed, worrying until she noticed something. Her eyes widened. "Hermione….why is your belly…"

Ron whispered something to her.

"What?"

Ron whispered something again.

"Oh god…oh god!" Ginny gave Hermione a big hug, but Hermione didn't respond.

"Ron…what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know! Get Mum! Get a Healer! Get anybody!"

Ginny nodded and ran out.

Ron took Ginny's place next to Hermione's bed. "Hermione, can you hear me?"

She mumbled incoherently.

Ron's conscious was still following him. _This is your fault, Ron._

He shook off his haunting thoughts and concentrated on his lifeless wife.

Hermione looked like she was dying, on the inside. It was like the flame inside her that always kept her going had gone out.

_What can I DO? _Ron thought frantically. While he waited for help to come, he tried everything he could think of. He nudged her, rubbed her shoulders, and slapped her face lightly. Her eyes remained slightly glazed.

Ginny burst into the room with Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and a Healer right behind her.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley and Fleur cried in unison.

Ron collapsed in an armchair in the corner, his face in his hands. "What are we supposed to do?"


	26. Epilogue

A/N: Heyyy people! So…I feel really bad about this but I'm cutting this story short. I feel like I'm dragging it out, and it's becoming more like its own book. SO this is the last chapter…um…you'll see what happens! It's a mini-chapter, it's very short. ALSO…BIG NEWS!

I'M GONNA WRITE A SEQUEL!

IF…and only IF…I get enough reviews! I got over 2,000 hits last chapter, and TWO reviews! C'mon people! Write at least ONE word! See that speech bubble down there? I don't care if you read one chapter, two chapters, or the whole freaking story, but please oh please write a review! If you've ever published a story you know how much that means to writers! Except flames..those aren't nice

Ok one last bit and you can read…(this is just kind of a warning)

So in this chapter (which is kind of more like an epilogue) there is gonna be lotsa fluff! I just got back together with my ex-boyfriend and I'm exceedingly happy So Emmett if you're reading this I love you BUT he is off in Hawaii practicing surfing, and I feel like being a gooey romantic and putting a lot of fluff in!

Ok…I kinda lied there's ONE more thing!

THERE'S A POLL!

The one about my sequel? Yeah, I'd SUPER SUPER SUPER DUPER APPRECIATE IT if you'd vote! Ok, thank you so much for bearing with me, I love you, here we go:

Two months later, Hermione sat on the couch of her and Ron's new house. Ron had gotten a raise a few weeks ago and they had decided they wanted more room. They bought a small estate, nothing too fancy, and NOTHING like Malfoy Manor (Ron made this very clear.) Mainly Hermione had just wanted a bigger backyard, a place she could relax in and have a garden and watch the children play in. With all the young ones in the family it would be nice to have a play place.

The living room was large, not as large as the master bedroom, but large all the same. Hermione was still adjusting to having such an airy house. It felt more Ravenclaw than Gryffindor.

A knock came on the door. Hermione waved her wand and unlocked it from the couch, calling "It's open!"

Ron came in, his hair, still slightly too long, flopping in his face. His arms were full of grocery bags.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm home."

"I figured that." Hermione said sarcastically.

He sighed and circled around to the back of the couch, kissing her lightly on top of the head. She smiled. "Must you always be so sarcastic?" he murmured in her ear. She giggled. "You know it's because I love you."

Ever since that day at St. Mungo's, when Ron and Hermione lost a little one, Hermione had been up and down. Sometimes she'd be loving and caring and beautiful. But sometimes she'd be moody, irritable, and beautiful. Ron understood what she was going through, and loved her through it all. Sometimes they would get a little snappy with each other, but that was normal. Especially because they'd been doing it since the day they met.

Today was a good day for Hermione. The kids were back at Hogwarts, and with the free time she had now (she was taking a short leave from her work), she enjoyed visiting her sisters-in-law, helping with their children, and just chatting. Ron was working again, though he had promised Hermione to be much more careful now. Though he insisted that he was fit and ready for more action, Kingsley too was reluctant to send him out on anything too dangerous. Hermione knew Ron was getting a little restless, but she preferred that than having him missing again.

"Honey, what's for dinner?" Ron called from the kitchen, where he had taken a tube of crackers and was pouring them into his mouth hungrily.

"Beef stew, it's on the stove. Help yourself. I had some already."

"Is it that late alrea—" Ron checked the clock. 8:00 PM. Whoops. "Never mind!" he called.

Ron ladled himself a bowl of stew and sat down on the couch next to Hermione, placing his stew on the small table next to it. He put his arm around her. "How're you doing?"

"Fine, fine. Visited Fleur and Bill today. Can't believe I ever disliked her! She's really quite great."

Ron laughed, his ears turning slightly pink at memories from his fourth year. "That it?"

"Well, made the dinner, then tidied the house—"

Ron laughed.

"What?" she demanded.

"Such a housewife-type day! Never thought you'd ever want that!"

She fake-glared. He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Ron?" Hermione asked, leaning back into his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Did they ever catch Silas?"

Hermione had grown more comfortable with the subject. She had even agreed to share her story with the Daily Prophet, omitting, of course, the issues Ron and she had had. It was amazing the response it got from the Wizarding Community. Ginny, now working at the Daily Prophet, had gushed about the endless letters they were receiving, demanding to step up the efforts to catch the offenders.

Ron sighed and put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her in tighter. "No, they haven't. And trust me, the department is doing everything they can! This is the most dangerous Dark wizard we've heard of in a while. But no, he hasn't been caught yet."

Hermione stayed silent, and Ron knew what she was thinking of. He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, 'Mione, _nothing _is going to happen, I'm making sure of that."

"Ok." She didn't sound all too convinced.

"Come on, how about we spend some time together tonight and watch a few movies?"

She smiled. Ron had taken an immense liking to television in the past few months. "That actually sounds very nice, Ron."

"All right, come on." He stood up. She remained sitting.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "Carry me?"

He laughed and scooped her in his arms. "I love you."

THE END.

Wow…we've reached this point! Isn't it amazing?

I might start working on the sequel right now, I have some excellent ideas for it! BUT only for the first chapter or two, you'll have to answer the poll if you want more! Amazing thanks to:

BlueEyes44 and

HarryPotterTwilightLover

For being there to review every chapter and help me along the way. Thanks again to BlueEyes for donating the story summary. I might need your help again shortly!

XOXO, Love always,

Sparkshine


	27. SEQUEL ALERT

SEQUEL ALERT!

To those who haven't seen yet, the sequel has already started! It's called "All There's Left To Do Is Run." Yes, that is a lyric from a Taylor Swift song. Two chapters are already posted. Please don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile page! Hope yins enjoy! And since this is my first sequel please don't only review with gushy "I love this!" (though those are very very nice and make me happy), but please please give me some constructive criticism! It would be immensely appreciated!

Love always,

Sparkshine


End file.
